The Legendz
by thunderrussian
Summary: Seven teenagers from across the world was taken to a mysterious new world were they awoken to find weird new powers and a whole new fight that they'll have to fight for themselves, but an even further mystery lies deep within their origins and how they got there.
1. The Legendz: Chapter 1

Chapter 1

I awoke to a familiar alarm that came from my phone. As I slowly opened my eyes, everything appeared blurry because I'd become half-blind from a car accident that had occurred two years ago. I grabbed my glasses and slowly rose out of bed, as I had to get through this dreaded Monday just like every other week. I could swear it's gonna kill me with time.

I walked into the kitchen, searching for a light switch within the darkness. Eventually, I found it and switched it on. The rest of my morning followed through a standard procedure, including eating, brushing, and getting dressed.

Later at school, I met up with my bestfriend Shalahk-Ra. Her name was special, given to her by her foster parents, having come from another country. If you ask me, I honestly believe she is going through some sort of phase, considering she nicknamed herself "famous anus".

We usually met in the cafeteria to talk and head to class afterwards, but today wasn't gonna be like any other day, this I was sure of. As the bell rang, dismissing us to first period, we headed there discussing what it would be like if we were transported to an entirely different world in which we all had some sort of special ability.

"So you're telling me that if it was possible to go to this world, you would go without hesitation?", I said.

"Darn right I would! It would be better than sitting in this dump for eight hours a day!", Shalahk replied. She was right, in that this place was awful beyond description. Today's weather had been fairly odd, in the way that it started off warm and suddenly dropped in temperature, within only an hour-long period.

We arrived to class right on time, only to have the power go out to save us from the terrifying bell. We sat in class for 30 minutes waiting for the power to come on, but nothing ever changed. At the very moment we had given up on waiting, we saw a light followed by a seemingly familiar humming sound. At first we thought it was the lights and power coming back on but to our dismay it wasn't as familiar as we thought it to be. It was some sort of portal that appeared to be a yellow cloud. We walked closer to examine it, noticing seven orange balls, each with a star of its own. As we drew nearer and nearer, we realized that the distance closing wasn't in our control anymore. We were being pulled in by it and having nothing to hold on to we were sucked into this vortex. As we neared the portal, the luminous light had blinded us and we were helplessly sucked in.

A calm sort of warmth washed over us and we were filled with a feeling of amazing and powerful energy. We flew through the air and, closing in on the ground, landed heavily, but it wasn't as painful as I thought it would be. Out of no where, a sharp and piercing scream rang through my ears, one that I knew to be Shalahk-Ra's. I jumped up to see her pointing at my backside. I gasped as I noticed a monkey-like tail.

"What the hell is that!?", she screamed.

I noticed she had one as well and I retorted "I could ask the same to you!" But just as soon as we said these things, our attention was drawn to multiple huge, bright explosions in the sky. We were both lost for words as we noticed a man in orange and blue gi with golden hair floating no more than ten feet from a green man wearing a purple outfit. We would soon realize that this was only the beginning of weird things to come. I was so carried away with the story that I forgot to tell you my name! I am the one they call Fricese and I am apart of the Legends.


	2. The Legendz: Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's going on?" I asked, knowing that Shalahk was unable to speak from the sheer and utter astonishment. The man in the orange gi approached us, his hair transitioning from a golden color to a calm jet black. I was still confused though my thoughts were quickly interrupted by the man saying,

"Hi, I'm Goku! Whats your name?" before I got out my name, Shalahk shouted

"Where are we?!", as she isn't the most polite person at times.

"Well we're on Earth aren't we?", now seeming just as lost as us.

"No, we aren't! We were just in class before your stupid blackhole cloud spit us out here!" Before Goku could make out another sentence, four more teenagers appeared, each bearing tails that fully resembled ours. Goku and the green man were confused as to how six random teenagers that fell from the sky got here and why, not a single one of them knowing the took us nearly an hour to figure out each others' names. There was I, Fricese, as well as Shalahk-Ra. Within the four new additions to the group, there was Cicilio von Daffodillus, characterized by borderline insanity and a tendency to bring random topics into conversation. He was short in comparison to the rest, and appeared to be unable to gain any weight. Alongside side him stood Chalkie Silverton, who couldn't seem to stop talking about his pet weiner dog back home. He was smaller than average, having an almost compressed physique. Approaching now, out of breath from even this minimal effort was Sir Juice Stain, who was stuck up in my opinion, having dark brown hair, and an almost emaciated figure. I swear the guy had probably never eaten a sandwich in his entire life. Towering above all, this hulking guy known as Gaige stood proudly, most definitely a grade 'A' body builder. He knew his stuff, in that his leadership experience exceeded all the rest of us, and he would gladly tell his life story in a heartbeat if prompted to.

"So what I've gathered is that all six of you are from a world opposite of ours, and you have no idea on how you got here and why you're here?" said the green man, who had still not provided a name.

I spoke up with "Hey Mr. Green man! What's your name?" He gave me a paralyzing glare so cold that it could freeze even a seraph in place.

"Its Piccolo and if I ever hear you call me green man again, I'll make your life something to beg for!" I froze in my place, not speaking another word in fear that it could be my last.

"Hahahahahaha, don't mind him, he's just grumpier than usual. But in the mean time, I know of someone who could help you get back to your own world.", Goku said, giving us all assurance that everything wasn't going to end as badly as we had originally imagined. That left the question of what the tail was, and what purpose they served.

Before I could say another thing, Sir Juice Stain interrupted with, "Hey! What the hell are these tails?!" Even Piccolo seemed annoyed at him for this.

Goku explained, "Well, if it's the same kind of tail I had when I was a baby, it looks like you're all Saiyans, an ancient warrior race that use to destroy planets for an evil tyrant that wanted to sell the planets, but eventually the Saiyans were betrayed by this tyrant about 30 years ago." Piccolo had added then that there was a few more saiyans left, luckily ones having pure hearts.

Goku, using a technique known as the Instant Transmission, brought us to the aforementioned woman that could help us. Her name was Bulma, and she had short blue hair. She had helped Goku, and others through their adventures in finding the seven dragonballs. The stories they told were amazing, beginning with Bulma hitting Goku with her motorcycle and going from there to him fighting the Red Ribbon Army and later King Piccolo to revive his friends and stop his massive corruption. The stories didn't even stop there, there was the Saiyan invasion that was led by Vegeta and two of his lackeys one of whom was Goku's brother and after that there was a heavy loss, losing Piccolo, Tien, Yamcha, and Chiaotzu. After Krillin and Gohan recovered from their battle they went to Planet Namek where they met the tyrant that destroyed the Saiyans. Goku fought against this Tyrant called Frieza and this is when Goku discovered the Super Saiyan power after Frieza destroyed Krillin. Goku narrowly escaped Planet Namek but didn't get home until a year later to where Goku arrived home to discover a new Super Saiyan called Trunks from the future who was there to save Goku from a deadly heart disease. They later had to combat the Androids to only find a bigger threat called Cell who had absorbed the Androids to become stronger than all of the Z-fighters. But Gohan, Gokus son, defeated Cell after achieving the second form of Super Saiyan but at the cost of Goku's life. There was another story that Goku wanted to tell us but that was to be saved for later since Bulma had made a breakthrough.

"So to start off, the energy readings that you're all giving off aren't like that of a normal Saiyan, but more distinct, a reading that I have never seen before."

"Its comparable to the reading Dragonballs give off with the addition of Saiyan power, so you're a coalition of the two. This means that you're a dragon-saiyan hybrid; with enough training, you should be able become more powerful than even Goku and Piccolo." The very thought of this excited me, which confused me as the thought of fighting wouldn't normally interest me in the least. This is becoming more and more strange..


	3. The Legendz: Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

A few days had passed since we were told of the things we had become. Since the passage through the last portal we went through had made these alterations to our bodys. During that time, we became familiar with all of the Z-fighters, with the exception of Tien and Yamcha, who were always on the move. Goku and Piccolo decided to train us in this time as well as splitting us into two separate groups. The first group that went with Goku was composed of me, Shalahk-Ra, and Cicilio . The second group, guided by Piccolo, included Gaige, Chalkie, and Stain. Honestly I felt bad for them. On one of our training days, Goku had taught us how to control our energy, as it had increased tenfold following the transformation. It was shockingly easy to master; even Shalahk and Cicilio were able to maintain this control within the same time that I did.

"Next I'll be teaching you all how to fly, and considering how easy you were able to complete the last trail, this should be quite easy for you. Now, to fly, all you must is focus the energy, you've learned to control, on pushing yourself skyward.", Goku explained. I did as was instructed and, without even realizing it, I shot up ten feet into the air! This was an amazing concept to me, I've begun to learn so many new things faster than I ever have been able to before. Goku had already taught us the basics of martial arts so that we could later hold our own, considering we get into a fight with a powerful adversary. Upon learning how to hone our power, we gained the ability to shoot off a burst of energy; something Goku called the Ki blast. We first saw Goku and Piccolo demonstrate this technique upon arrival through the portal.

"Alright guys, now that you've learned how to both fight and use your ki, I want you all to spar so that we can determine who is the strongest of you three!", Goku announced suddenly.

"Wait, REALLY!? The three of us fight to see who the strongest is!? I'm so up for this!", said Shalahk, barely containing her overwhelming excitement and enthusiasm.

"Get into fighting positions now!" Goku shouted. As all three of us jumped back and got into our positions, there was a gust of wind that blew between us following a seemingly long five seconds. Shalahk jolted forward and threw a punch towards Cicilio, catching him off guard as he was expecting the first punch from me This was my chance! As I let out a yell of great exertion, I threw a punch at Shalahk and a kick that was followed up towards Cicilio ribs. Shalahk was able to dodge my punch, but Cicilio took my kick hard, making him gasp for air briefly. Shalahk came down with a powerful kick to my jaw that sent me flying into a nearby boulder. I lay in the rubble, recovering from this attack while also evaluating the situation. So far I've noticed that Shalahk is fast, much more so than I had anticipated, so I'll in turn need to be a little faster. Cicilio had likely underestimated us, taking our hits without any sort of preparation having been made, but I have a feeling he is gonna get his bearings together very soon. I sense an immense energy emanating from him, especially his palm, something I should watch out for in the future. I got up, now deciding to fly up and attack with a bone crushing punch at Shalahk at the same time that Cicilio came in with a punch as well, using the hand that had the energy developing within it. Originally this was projected towards Shalahk, but once I knocked her out of the way, I was gonna receive the blow. Upon collision, an unbelievable amount of pain washed over me and I doubled over as I was blinded by a white-blueish light. I saw immediately that this wasn't gonna end very well for me.


	4. The Legendz: Chapter 4

Chapter 4

I recall Cicilio's devastating punch colliding with my stomach, and flying not even ten feet before being stopped by the ankle and slammed into the Earth at a breath-taking speed. I also remember the peculiar energy in his palm that was released, destroying a part of my clothing as well as leaving a large gash. I lied there in the crater, my ears ringing loudly. I raised my head up, blood seeping out of my chest, but nothing too critical. Not long after I snapped and everything faded to black, but from what the others say, I let out a powerful shout, sending rocks flying around me, and I flew straight at them, getting between and holding my hands up in a rage, so it seemed. I was then told that, with an even louder yell, I let loose two overwhelming waves of blue energy upon them, sending them hurdling into nearby boulders and rocks knocking them unconscious. All that I was aware of was that I'd lost all of the immense power I had inside me.

I woke up in a field that went miles in every direction. I attempted to get up,but my body refused to move whatsoever. I looked straight ahead, surprised to see a woman standing there in a white dress, suddenly speaking to me.

"You must prepare yourself Fricese, for number seven is coming and when she arrives, darkness will come along, bringing only pain and suffering to us all." I was confused at this statement and wondered who she was, but before I could speak another word she finished her warning with, "You must win the title of Protector of Earth for everyone's sake as well as it being your only hope for getting back home." That caught my attention, and was all she had needed to say before I knew what must be done.

The vision suddenly came to an end as I awoke as I awoke to shouting coming from the other side of a door. I quickly realized that I was in a hospital bed with bandages wrapped around certain parts of my body, mainly around my chest. Not long after, Shalahk bursted through the door with doctors and nurses trying to desperately hold her back to no effect, unable to slow her down even the slightest bit, especially considering that when determined to get what she wants, it's going to happen. My thoughts ceased when she squealed out, "Let go of me! When I want to see my bestfriend, I'M GONNA SEE MY BEST FRIEND!" with that, they all immediately let go and darted out of the room in an instant. I expected a hug in the least, but instead received a slap so hard that the nearby window cracked in the process.

"What's your deal with nearly getting yourself killed out there!? Not even a week here and you decide to go and almost die!" I noticed water welling up in her eyes, but her ego wouldn't allow a single tear to fall.

She gave a sigh of relief and said, "What am I going to do with you? Always charging head-first into battle without so much as a plan." At this point I was feeling guilty and all I could reply with was a weakly spoken, "Sorry…." which had set her off again, but not much before Goku and the others walked through the door. Gaige was the first to speak upon arrival with, "So how are you doing buddy? We heard you took a nasty hit, but delivered your own twice as hard right back at them."

Stain added in a snide remark saying, "He probably deserved all the pain anyways." That didn't bode well with some of us and Shalahk, already being slightly angry, went to punch him, but I grabbed her arm to stop her, reassuring her that it was okay, and it wasn't necessary to destroy him along with the hospital in collateral damage.

Piccolo defended me by saying, "Why don't you shut your mouth and keep your opinions to yourself before you mess with the wrong crowd." and with that, Stain left the room.

Goku approached me with a brown bag in hand, opening it to me and explaining, "Here eat this, it's called a Senzu Bean and whenever you eat it, it restores all of your strength and energy. You'll probably feel even greater than before!" I was skeptical at first, but when I glimpsed over at Piccolo, who gave me an assuring nod that it was okay. I took the bean and popped it into my mouth, shocked to find that what Goku said was true. My entire body felt better than ever, and my strength doubled as it returned to me.

"Wow this is amazing, I feel like I can take anyone on! Come on Piccolo lets go a round!", I said with overwhelming confidence.

Piccolo replied with a smirk on his face, "Don't get too cocky kid, you're not even a super saiyan yet." followed by a short chuckle. Everyone got a good laugh out of it as it started to remove the bandages from my body. As I peeled away the one on my chest, I noticed a long scar crossing over it as a result of Cicilio's attack.

"Looks like it can't heal everything after all." Goku said kind worried that I might be saddened by the news.

"It's fine, just another battle scar to tell my grandkids about, right?!", I said with a wide grin. I didn't notice Cicilio in the room, but I thought I didn't see him because of his below-average height.

"Hey where is Cicilio?" I said looking around hoping to find him.

Shalahk spoke up sounding like something even more grave had happened to him, "Oh he's on the roof, he feels pretty bad for putting that scar across your chest. I tried telling him it wasn't his fault, but he just wasn't having it."

"Don't you worry, I'll cheer him up soon enough.", I said with a friendly smile to lift up her spirits.

"Well, when you're done here, meet up with us at Capsule Corp. for a huge dinner that Bulma and her staff prepared for us. I don't know about you guys, but I'm starving." Goku inquired as he was walking out of the door. Everyone left the room except Shalahk, as I put on a fairly tight-fitting black shirt.

"Aren't you gonna join the others?", I said looking at her quizzically.

"No, I wanna help cheer up Cicilio." she said with eagerness in her eyes.

"No, you go eat with the others, we won't be very far behind you, okay?" I said sternly.

"Fine I'll go, but you've got five minutes to show up after I get there, or you'll be back in that hospital bed, got it?!" she replied even more stern than I did, grumbling along with it and shocking me as she would never before give up an argument that easily. She leaped out of the window and shot towards Capsule Corp.

I took the elevator up to the roof to find Cicilio sitting on the edge of the building. I walked over and sat down next to him.

"Hey man why are you up here?", I said, starting the conversation.

He responded, remorse in his voice, "I was just thinking about what I did to you in that fight back there, and how bad I'd hurt you."

"Hey don't sweat it man, I'm here now, still kicking as you can see. Actually, I feel twice as strong as before from that bean Goku gave me.", I said jumping up and kicking adding emphasize to my statement so he would cheer up.

"Now lets go eat at Bulma's place because I am starving!" I said as my stomach growled showing I had inherited some of the Saiyans heritage.

"Alright lets go!" he said standing up so fast that the edge of the building cracked and even some pieces fell off to the street below thankfully not hurting anyone. As we were walking away we heard a familiar sound and turned around to see the portal that brung us here opened up, coming a blonde-haired girl that flew at me so fast that I was taken to the ground.

"Great even more people to deal with." I said as my eyes widened to see a tail on her back side.


	5. The Legendz: Chapter 5

Chapter 5

I quickly stood up, propping this mysterious blonde girl against my arm.

"Hey, are you awake?" I said, in a concerned tone. Her only response was a faint mumbling.

"Cicilio, we need to her to Capsule Corp. fast so Goku can give her a senzu.", I quickly demanded. I picked her up in my arms and sensed Shalaks energy, rocketing off in her direction as fast as I could possibly fly, Cicilio close behind me. It wasn't too long before we had caught up to her.

We stopped quickly as we approached Shalahk; she noticed the woman in my arms and spoke out in surprise, "Who is she!?"

"We found her coming through the same portal as we had before, and she took a hard landing on top of me, but we need to get to Capsule Corp. as fast as possible and give her a senzu bean!", I explained with haste. She said no more and blasted off in the direction of Capsule Corp. with us in at a blinding speed.

We arrived shortly after only a few minutes of flight time. As we landed on the lawn of Bulma's yard, Goku and the others approached us, noticing one more person with us from when we left.

"Goku, we need a senzu bean to heal her, quickly!", I said.

"Don't worry, she'll be fine, the fall has just appeared to leave a bump on her head.", Goku said calmly.

"I also notice that she has a tail like the rest of you, do any of you know her.". Goku asked. We all shook our heads signifying that we had not even the slightest recollection of her.

"Bulma, can you find this girl a room to rest while we eat and wait for her to wake?", Goku spoke saying to Bulma.

"Sure thing! Hey Vegeta, give me a hand and carry her to one of the bedrooms with me, would you dear.", Bulma asked nicely.

"Why do I have to do it, why can't Kakarot go instead of me?", Vegeta replied.

"Because I asked you to do it instead of Goku, now come on and help me!", Bulma said angrily. Vegeta picked the girl up and followed Bulma to one of the guest rooms inside the building.

"How did you guys find her?", Gohan asked as we watched them walk away.

I answered, "Well, Cicilio and I were about to make our way over here before we heard the sound of the same portal that sucked us up one, and then next thing I know, she came hurdling straight at me, landing in a hard headbutt."

"I guess we'll figure it out when she wakes, but in the meantime lets eat this wonderfully prepared meal!", Goku said enthusiastically.

We all sat down, and about five minutes after we started eating I asked Gaige, "So how is the training going on your end?"

"Oh its been quite intense, Mr. Piccolo doesn't let us come up short in the slightest when going head to head.", Gaige explained.

Chalkie added in, saying,"Yeah, we even learned how to use our Ki at an expert level according to Mr. Piccolo, and pretty soon we'll be developing our own moves."

I heard Stain over at the other end of the table scoff and say, "I don't see the point in all of this training, its not like an enemy is gonna appear out of nowhere and just randomly attack us without reason."

"Well if that does happen, wouldn't you be happy to be able to hold your own until you get back up into the fight?" I retorted.

"What are the odds of that even happening here, anyways?" Stain asked.

"Well, with all of the stories that Goku and the others have told us it would seem highly likely for that to happen at any moment here." I continued to argue.

"Well, whatever the reason or chances of that happening may be, I think I'd be able to hold my own, no matter who the enemy is.", Stain said confidently, raising a few eyebrows at the table.

Cicilio spoke up with, "If you can hold your own against anyone, then that must include me as well, so I challenge you to a fight as soon as we finish eating!"

"Alright, I bet I'll mop the floor with you then without even breaking a sweat, and that's a promise." Stain declared. It sounded as if he was so sure of himself that he'd win with ease, but I hope for his sake that his arrogance won't blind him to Cicilio's power.

Goku spoke up and said, "Cicilio, if you win, I'll teach and the others one of my favorite moves called the Kamehameha!"

Piccolo chimed in and said, "And if you win Stain, I'll ease up on your training and allow you guys a day off." This was starting to get good, because I'd been wanting to learn the Kamehameha for a while now.

"Does anyone know any good battlefields around here that we can watch them from?", Shalahk asked.

"Well, there's a desert somewhere out East where me and Vegeta had our first battle when he arrived at Earth to collect the Dragon Balls.", Goku answered.

"Now this will be a fight I don't wanna miss!", Gaige said, sounding like he was determined for the fight already. As we finished up eating, Vegeta and Bulma came back outside and told us that the girl may be out cold for a few hours and we explained to Vegeta what was going on, asking him if he wanted to join us in the battle that was to come shortly. He agreed, and we all started on our way as Bulma and the others waved us off goodbye.

We landed in a calm and hot desert as Goku, Piccolo, Shalahk, Gaige, Chalkie, and I landed on a pair of boulders a good distance from where they had and were going to fight.

I spoke up and asked, "Hey Goku, how many senzu beans do you have on you"

"I have about four, why do you ask?" Goku replied looking over at my as he counted the beans in his hand.

"I was just wondering, we may need them if anything gets out of hand, or something bad happens."

"Why would you think something bad would happen?" Goku asked with a concerning look. I explained to the others the vision I had of the woman in the white dress that had told me about number seven arriving, and I thought number seven may have been the girl that landed on me coming through the portal.

"Well if anything does happen, we'll be ready to take on anyone that comes our way.", Goku responded. We all turned back to the two that were about to fight, as we watched carefully on who would make the first move.

Cicilio threw the first punch, but it wasn't directed towards Stain and rocks flew up in his face as Cicilio disappeared, returning beside Stain with a hard punch to follow it up. Stain blocked the punch with his forearm and attempted to deliver a counter punch right back towards Cicilio, who then blocked it with his knee. They continued to exchange blow for blow, no one gaining any ground for the first two minutes. Cicilio charged up energy in his hand and fired it in Stain's direction, but Stain was prepared and stopped it with both of his hands deflecting it in our direction. I jumped up and delivered a swift kick, directing it towards the sky.

Shalahk said sarcastically, "Show off, much?"

"What, someone had to get it out of the way, right?" I said, answering her in a suggestive manner. Cicilio and Stain had taken positions on rocks opposite each other, sweating and panting after the explosive clashing had taken place.

"It seems Piccolo didn't slack up in his effort to make warriors out of you guys!", Cicilio said between breaths.

"Don't talk to me like we're actually friends here, you piece of useless trash.", Stain said in disgust as he spit a small amount of blood from his mouth. Those were the only words they got out before they shot off and started exchanging blows once more. Pretty soon, one of them is gonna run out of energy and collapse, but they seem too even to anticipate who is going down first. Cicilio started powering up a tremendous level of power, gathering it in both hands as he flew at Stain, who had not realized what had begun to unfold before him. Cicilio had shot small little energy balls in Stain's face, blinding him for just enough time to deliver a piercing strike to his stomach that sent him in the opposite direction. Cicilio had then grabbed Stain's ankle and slammed him in the ground, making a decent body-sized crater. Stain went to pull himself back up, but Cicilio had a considerable amount of energy left in him, enough for another devastating attack that could render anyone unconscious if contact was made. He formed an energy ball that was an orangish color that had well-sized lightning-like aura surrounding it. He fired it off and Stain stood up just in time to hold the attack from going past his hands, but not for long, as he didn't have much energy to spare. I raised my arm a bit as a strong gust of wind blew small rocks towards us.

"Wow, Cicilio sure isn't playing around now, is he?", Chalkie asked.

"Well, the entire time we've been here, Cicilio and Stain haven't gotten along all too well.", Shalahk replied, informing us of this new information.

"I guess it was a good idea to split them up then.", Goku said, confirming that everything we were thinking was true.

"No! I can't lose not to you, not now!" Stain yelled in frustration, knowing good and well that he was about to collapse. Cicilio exerted the last amount of energy he had in him to overpower Stain's struggle of a guard against his attack. Stain was knocked out by this, crashing into the newly formed crater as Cicilio shouted in triumph as he slowly descended back towards the ground, but before we could get up to go congratulate him, a purple energy blast propelled him into the nearby rocks and knocking him out as well. I stood up and looked around, trying to determine where the blast had come from. Upon spotting a dark silhouette, I charged at the figure, anger in my eyes, and as I approached it to swing, it had disappeared from sight, to where I could no longer sense his energy. Goku and Piccolo raced over to Cicilio and Stain, feeding them senzu beans before anything else could happen. It's already begun, and the foretold evil has arrived….


	6. The Legendz: Chapter 6

Chapter 6

We were flying back to West City to inform the others of what happened during Stain and Cicilio's fight.

"What the hell was that back there, or better yet, who the hell was that!?", Vegeta yelled.

"I don't know, but they sure aren't friendly in the least.", I said in response.

"What we need to do right now is start preparing, because there's usually more than just one enemy around.", Piccolo said.

"Worst case scenario, we'll deal with it as best as we can." Goku said, encouraging us. About ten minutes later, we arrived back at West CIty and explained to Bulma and the rest of the Z-Fighters what had taken place.

"Well, I have some good news for you guys. First off, I have a bracelet device that functions similarly to a gravity chamber, so all you have to do is punch in the gravity pressure that you want. You can only make it go up to 1,000 times that of Earth's gravity. The second thing is that our new friend that came through the portal is awake, and would like to talk to you guys." Bulma explained.

We walked to the girl's room only to find her eating leftover food from the dinner we had just had.

She looked up with an innocent look in her eyes and spoke with a mouthful of food, "So who are you guys, and what am I?"

"Well, it seems you're just like us; a hybrid between two races of species called Saiyans and a powerful dragon race.", I said, explaining the first little tidbit of information. The next half hour or so consisted of me and the others explaining to her who and what we are.

"So there you have it, that's what happened before you got here. Also, I forgot to mention our names. I am Fricese Runds, this is Shalahk-Ra, Cicilio, Gaige, Chalkie, and Stain. May I ask what your name is?" I questioned her, curiously.

"Well my name is Lady Leo, and I come from a great family that has seen hardship more so than others have, and I have grown quite powerful as a result of it. But, if I may ask, how did I even get here? One moment I'm in my house, and in an instant I showed up here, why were we chosen to come through this portal?" she asked, raising a question that none of us had really thought about for the time we'd been here. Did someone want us here for a greater purpose, or was it simply by luck?

Goku spoke up and said, "So, shall we teach her the basics of fighting and ki control? She may even be better than all of you guys combined hahaha!"

"No way she'll be better than me on the first day!", I yelled in protest.

"Well lets get going and get her started!", Goku announced.

We all flew towards a barren wasteland with slight vegetation all around, rocks and mountains seeming to dominate the area. As we were watching Goku teach her the basics, she seemed to be picking up quite well on it all, so I suppose she can handle herself.

At about the same moment, I saw Piccolo motion for me to come over, so I walked to him and asked, "What's up, is something wrong?"

"I feel a dark energy coming from the south of us, and I'm sure you have felt it as well.", he informed me of this and he was right, in that I had sensed this energy, I just couldn't sort it out quite as easily, as my energy honing abilities hadn't been fully mastered yet.

"I want you and Shalahk-Ra to go check it out, and if things start to getting hairy, just power up and I'll feel your power so we can come to back you up.", Piccolo said.

"No problem Piccolo, we've got this covered, but I promise we will if things get out of hand.", I said.

I walked over to Shalahk and told her, "Let's go, we have to check something out for Piccolo over in the mountains." Without hesitation or questioning, she followed me as I took flight.

"So what is this thing we have to check out?", she asked.

"Well, if you try and sense it, you can feel a dark energy coming from this direction, and it should be around this area, so keep your eyes peeled." At nearly the same time, I heard a deep mysterious voice resonating from a pile of rocks.

"Right you are friend, I've been sitting here waiting for you this entire time." This man was tall and had a huge build, one even bigger than Gaige. He was covered in a white and blue armor that seemed to either sparkle or have a special light effect to it.

"Who are you, and what do you want from us?" I spoke up and said to this mysterious stranger.

"Well my name is Ralom, and I'm from an ancient and royal race know as the Knitchriums. To keep it to the point, I'm here to eliminate you and all of your friends."

"Well I'm sorry to tell you, we aren't going to go down as easily as you think, buddy.", Shalahk said to him, pride in her voice.

"Oh look, he brought his whore to watch him get killed, such a shame."

I didn't hesitate to respond as he finished his last syllable with, "What the hell did you just say!?", by this point I was powering up and ready to beat him to a pulp. Both Shalahk and Ralom were surprised to see this much energy pouring from me, and I knew Piccolo could feel it and that he'd soon be on his way.

"About time we get this over with! AHHH!", Ralom screamed as he unleashed at least half of his power from what I could see. I felt Shalahk power up as well and get into a fighting stance. We both charged at Ralom as he did likewise. He shot an energy beam at me as I rolled out of the nearby rocks. I powered up and flew at him, punching him in the chest, without even so much as a flinch resulting from it. His armor was clearly much harder than even reinforced steel."

"Is that all you got? I'm disappointed in you….Fricese." This caught me off guard, as he didn't know my name, nor had it been mentioned earlier. He delivered a punch to my stomach and released a blast of light from the colliding hand, sending me into a mountain that I couldn't climb out of, it immediately collapsed over me.

I heard Shalahk and Ralom fighting it out nearby, so I assumed Shalahk's speed was working to her advantage, and at about the same time, I heard Shalahk yell my name, "Fricese...hel-", as her voice was replaced with a choking sound. NO, no, no, no, no, this wasn't happening, not here, and not know. I promised her we would get home! I felt a familiar darkness consuming me again...but it wasn't dark this time, it was light, one that I had to embrace, or else all would be lost.

"RALOM!", I shouted, knowing such a noise could burst a normal human's ear drum, as it destroyed the mountain top I was trapped in.

"Let her go NOW!" I yelled as my eyes were dilated.

"Finally, you're getting serious! Good, lets go! AHHHH!", he screamed as he threw Shalahk on the ground and powered up to his maximum level of power. This sent me over the edge as her body hit the ground, not moving whatsoever upon collision. I noticed Piccolo and the others as they arrived, and started to tend to Shalahk's wounds with a senzu and now that that's out of the way it's time to deal with this trash.

"Ralom, I will kill you here and now!", I shouted as I foresaw the near future.

"Let's just see about that!", he said as he finished charging. Before he got halfway to me, I disappeared, reappearing behind Ralom and grabbing him by the throat as my body engulfed itself in a golden-white aura that only continued to grow. I unleashed a flurry of punches to his face, shattering most of his teeth and nose, as well as obliterating his pride.

"You'll pay for ever even breathing, you filthy peasant!", he said in anger as I slammed his body across the ground. I powered up, forming energy blades from my forearms and calves in the form of gauntlets and boots.

"It's time to finish this! Dragons Fury!", I flew at him and delivered an onslaught of nothing, but punches and kicks, as he had no time to defend against a single blow. Following this, he could only sit there on one knee, holding his chest as blood rushed from the numerous cuts I formed on him.

"Even if you kill me, more will come and kill all of you, and they are stronger than me, much, much stronger." Ralom announced.

"I don't care, if they so much as lay a finger on those who mean as much to me as she does, they'll see the very same fate that you're about to receive." I said in a deadly tone as I formed an energy ball in my hand, instantly blasting him to Oblivion.

"Shalahk!", I screamed in desperation, flying over to where she had been recovering at.

"Thank God you're okay, I was worried for you." I said, just before she got up and tackled me to the ground with a hug, as I had no energy remaining in my body. I just chuckled and hugged her back as I planted a kiss on her cheek.

"You missed, dork.", she said as I was confused with what she had meant, my thoughts being interrupted with a kiss to my lips instead.

I heard Chalkie say, "Sooo, is anyone gonna tell me what just happened?" I only ignored; I wanted to enjoy this moment as much as I possibly could.


	7. The Legendz: Chapter 7

Chapter 7

As I was sitting there, propped up against some rocks, I was able to muster up just enough strength to crawl forward a few feet.

Piccolo stood there and asked me,"So, what happened exactly, and what did he tell you?"

I answered this in saying, "Well, his name's Ralom and he is part of a royal race of warriors that are unbelievably strong beings that call themselves Knitchrimites, or Knitchrium if you're referring to only one of them. He said that he was only the weakest of his group and that there was six others, not including himself, that would come to Earth and fight us to the death, destroying Earth if they were to succeed," I took a breath after explaining a mouthful of information, "and one more thing, they know who and what we are, so that must mean that they've been studying us ever since we got here." Everyone took a moment to process what had just been told to them; all of this sounded pretty grim, since Goku and Piccolo knew something that the rest of us didn't.

Gaige noticed the worried expressions on their faces and took the initiative to ask them, "Mr. Piccolo, is there something wrong? You seem a little worried about something."

Piccolo looked up and spoke, saying, "That warrior you just defeated.. Fricese.. he was as strong as Goku in his Super Saiyan two form at full power, and if he says that there are stronger people coming to Earth, then we need to start training immediately so we can get all of you to at least be able to transform into Super Saiyans and learn a few new techniques to fend off the next invasion.", Piccolo explained, revealing even more chilling information that I had really wished I didn't have to hear.

"Also, we need Fricese to master his Super Saiyan form to get the full extent of how great his power will actually get, so Vegeta and I will be training him using our full powers." Goku said, scaring me a little bit since I wasn't a very skilled fighter, and having to fight the two strongest known warriors in the universe didn't seem like such an appealing idea.

"Wow, this is a lot to take in, do you actually believe that we can beat them if we train properly?", Chalkie said with worry in his voice, as he wasn't entirely sure of how the next few weeks were going to turn out for us.

"Yes, I do believe in you, all of us do. Ever since you arrived here, you've all had your way of dealing with situations that you were put in all throughout your training, so I know that if we can hone your skills and boost your confidence, we can crush these aliens.", Piccolo said, boosting all of our spirits, which didn't seem to be like him at all.

"Besides, once Fricese masters his form and some of us achieve these new transformations, we'll have no problem beating them!" Shalahk said, catching us off guard, as she had been quiet for the longest time.

"I agree, even though I literally just arrived here yesterday and barely know any of you, I believe that we can do it, so lets ahead on out and get some rest." Lady Leo said, even further reinforcing our spirits, though now the same thing was being repeated among us, but it's the thought that counts, I suppose. We stayed there resting for a little bit longer, chatting and resting, my energy not quite fit to be able to fly to West CIty just yet.

As I stood up and looked up in the sky, I said, "Alright guys, lets go, its time to begin preparing for the oncoming storm thats ahead of us, and it won't be an easy one at all." I finished, the sun shining from behind me and casting a noticeable silhouette that almost made me look like a well-known super heroes from some sort of action movie. I started flying upwards, wobbling a little bit with the little bit of energy I had left to move, or much less fly. Shalahk flew up beside me and added support to help me get moving.

It took us about thirty minutes to an hour to get to West City, as I wasn't able to maintain my energy for very long periods of time. As I got there, I walked inside as Goku began to explain to Bulma and Vegeta what was happening, and Shalahk followed behind me, making sure I didn't fall over from exhaustion. We continued down the long corridor of Capsule Corp., heading to my room that I was just given after Lady Leo arrived. I opened my door and continued to walk to my bed and lied down as Shalahk jumped on the other side of the bed and rubbed my back, relieving whatever tension was left there from before.

"So, what was it like, that power you felt when I was almost killed?", she asked, not knowing the emotional pain I had to feel just to acquire the power to win.

"Well, at first, darkness was surrounding me, and I couldn't get out due to my anger, but I noticed a light at the end of the darkness, and I used that to draw power, along with the thought of you dying before I was able to get us back home. I couldn't deal with it, I lost it at that point, and I just let all of the light enter me, and then the power just came to me as if I already knew how to use it.", I said with a grim look on my face, but quickly perking myself up so Shalahk wouldn't become sad knowing what I went through.

"Wow, that must have been difficult to do, but we're both fine now, and even stronger than before, so there's nothing to worry about just yet.", she said with a smile on her face, making me happy that I was able to accomplish that part of my desired goal.

We continued to talk until it got dark, and then as I got up, Shalahk said, "Hey, can I sleep with you tonight?..." she seemed slightly embarrassed at what she had said, not noticing the crimson shade of red covering her face.

"Ummm yeah, sure, I don't care, its fine by me, just let me get a shower first, I have to wash the blood and dirt off of me.", I said, caught off guard by this surprising, yet nice question. She seemed happy by my answer as if I had just allowed her to buy all of her favorite things she has ever wanted or will want. As I took a shower, I wondered what she meant by sleeping with me tonight. Did she mean it as just sleeping in the same bed, or was it the other kind of sleeping? No, it couldn't be that or…. could it? This is weird, but I guess I'll figure it out soon enough. I finished taking my shower, threw on some plaid pants, and continued back to my bedroom. Shalahk was sitting there in her night clothes, in her case being just her bra and panties. It made me blush a little, I just wasn't used to seeing her in this way. The only way I actually knew she slept like this was because she had told me about it one day when we were hanging out together.

"Soo, are you gonna sleep like that, or are you just changing clothes?", I said eyeing her a bit, but not too much so she wouldn't think I was some sort of pervert.

"What do you mean? I always sleep in these clothes, I told you this before when we hung out.", she said, confirming my suspicions on what she may have been getting at when she said 'sleeping with me'. It all just sounds wrong when I say it in my head.

"Oh, well….I just hope it won't be awkward between us then, because it seems like it might be, considering we're both half naked here.", I said with a slight tint of red on my face, signifying that I was a little embarrassed.

"Ohhh no, it won't be awkward, I promise. The last thing we need for our relationship is for us to be acting awkwardly towards each other at just the slightest glance.", she said, staring at my back as I sat down at the edge of the bed. She scooted over to me, running her hand along my back and sending a shiver down my spine; her hands were cold compared to the hot shower I had just taken. I winced in pain a bit since the cuts and bruises hadn't fully healed from the battle.

"Wow, he really did a number on you….", she said with a little remorse in her voice, making it sound like she was the cause of all my pain at the moment.

"Hey, don't worry, it'll heal quickly due to our amazing powers!" I said, so she wouldn't be as sad about what had been inflicted upon my body. Her eyes were wide as she didn't expect such an outburst from me, along with the cheerfulness.

"I suppose you're right, and we'll have more important things tomorrow, but right now I wanna focus on the things that are here and now." ,she said with a little wink. I blushed a little, knowing that she had just confirmed what was about to take place in only a few short moments. She slid her hands around to the front of my chest, feeling the scar that was bestowed upon me by Cicilio. She grabbed my shoulders and pulled me around with ease, giving me the signal to turn around. I threw my legs onto the bed so she could better position herself on top of me, as she sat in my lap and pressed her hands down on my chest, the look in her eyes letting me know that she was gonna get what she wanted in just a moment.

"I have a feeling you already know what's about to happen, right?" she said with a smile on her face.

"I do know what's gonna happen, and I just can't wait for you to try me.", I said with a curved smile, sounding cheesy as I said it. Oh well, it didn't matter at all. She bent down and planted a hard kiss on my lips just as I had barely finished my sentence. I grabbed her by the waist and pulled her down on top of me as I returned the kiss. I pulled away from the kiss and brushed my lips against the nape of her neck and started planting light kisses down her it. She let out a satisfying moan as I flipped her over and laid her on her back while I was running my hand down her sides. She lifted her legs and crossed them on my back, her hands gripping my back tightly. I could tell that she was loving every second of this.

"I want you to go further," said Shalahk as she was ready for the next stage of intercourse.

"You don't have to ask me twice," I said with a sly smile. I reached behind her back and unfastened her bra, throwing it to the side onto the floor and revealing her breasts. I reached my hand down and cupped her breast in my hand, massaging it as she arched her back due to this newly found pleasure. I continued this as I let my right hand slowly and lightly slide up her thigh as I tugged at her panties, indiscreetly telling her what I wanted to happen next. She took that as a sign as to what was to happen next, and she took her hands off my back and slid them down her sleek legs, revealing her womanhood. I stood up and removed my pants and boxers, hearing a gasp coming from her as she saw the erection that had been there the entire time we were making out and feeling on each other. I positioned myself to where I could enter inside her, and I was nervous and scared because it was my first time, as well as hers. I felt butterflies building up as I drew nearer to the entrance of her.

I asked her, "Are you ready?" as I was slightly shaking.

"Yes, I am ready," she said with a shaky voice. I pushed with a small amount of pressure, and I felt all the pressure give away as I went inside her. She grabbed my back and clawed into it, overwhelmed with pleasure as her back arched against my chest. I took a second to collect myself as this was all new, and then I began to slowly thrust with a small grunt following each thrust, and every time I did, she would lightly press against my chest with a great amount of pleasure, as her face had a mixed look of pain and enjoyment. We continued until I rolled over and lied on my back as she rode on top of me, but only slowly, as we were still exhausted from the fight that had taken place earlier earlier.

"I want to try something new," I said as this was an untested theory.

"What is it?" she said, giving me a puzzled look and wondering what I had meant. I exerted a great of my energy as I powered up. She looked at me with a shocked expression as she has never felt anything like this before, not only from her having sex for the first time, but also because it was a new way for our ki to be used. I let a soft sigh out as I relaxed a little, my energy flowing all around me, my muscles bulging slightly more and my hair slightly flowing, as if it were in a river. My hair had become golden, but it was really difficult to keep the Super Saiyan transformation, as I had only just learned this hours ago, but I had to keep it under control. If I wasn't a Super Saiyan, I would have blood running down my back from Shalahk's hands digging deep into my back, but my skin was as hard as steel at that point. I couldn't do it, I couldn't keep the transformation going. I collapsed on top of her as we were both gasping for air from our lungs, because we couldn't believe what had just happened between me and her. This was all just so new to me, but it was amazing and that was all that mattered.

"I think its time to call it quits, I can't keep going with the amount of energy I have left in me." I said in between breaths.

"Same, I can't keep going like this. I kinda wish we had saved some senzu beans for ourselves," she said with a little giggle following it. I laughed as well, but it only lasted for a few seconds, my ribs likely broken from the battle.

"Lets get dressed, just in case someone walks in on us in the morning," I said with a smile on my face, knowing good and well that she wanted to stay the way she was due to her lack of energy and how little she cared about what others thought.

"Fine, just hand me my clothes, I'm not getting up at all," she said with slight irritation in her voice.

"Fine, that's alright," I said as I bent over and gave her a kiss on her cheek. I grabbed my boxers and slid them on, and just threw my pants on the dresser, feeling as if that was too much effort to do at the time. My mind was set on tomorrow, as it would be the beginning of a very difficult training session. I will master my Super Saiyan form and test the limits of my power against Goku and Vegeta. We will prevail no matter what, for we are the legends of the universe!


	8. The Legendz: Chapter 8

Chapter 8

Chalkie and Gaige were walking down the hallway having a discussion about how they thought the training was gonna go for them that day.

"Do you think it will be intense learning how to go Super Saiyan? I mean look what Fricese had to go through to achieve that form, Shalahk and him nearly died fighting, and we have to fight six more of them that are way stronger than him?" said Chalkie expressing his concern about the upcoming battles.

"It may be intense, but in order to beat these new foes we have to learn how to achieve it as well as tap into our potential. No worries though, I have a feeling we'll win." Gaige said with a reassuring voice.

"Speaking of Fricese and Shalahk, did you hear anything last night? I swear I heard some sort of commotion coming from down the hall and not even five minutes later I felt a power level spike, but only for a few seconds." Gaige said having a curiosity only his imagination could satisfy.

"Yeah I did, but I didn't hear it for long since I was exhausted from yesterday. All of this Saiyan and Knitchrium stuff is hurting my head. I pity Goku and the others for what they have to go through all the time." Chalkie said not really all to worried about what Gaige was talking about.

About that time the door to Fricese's room opens up, and Shalahk walks out rubbing her eyes. Gaige and Chalkie stood there a little surprised as she only wore a shirt that went to her knees and assuming it was Fricese's, something must have went down last night, and Gaige didn't need his imagination to satisfy his curiosity now.

"Goodmorning you two, how did you sleep?" Shalahk said either completely oblivious to what she was wearing, or not even having the slightest care in the world.

"W-we slept fine thank you, what about you?" Chalkie said with a slight stutter since he was still dumbfounded by that fact at hand that she and Fricese actually 'engaged' in some activities that they wouldn't even begin to consider with another female while here in this world.

"I guess you could say, I slept amazingly." she said with a wink as she turned around and headed back into the room to get dressed. Both Gaige and Chalkie looked at each other and whispered, "Damn…"

Shalahk walked over to the bed to where Fricese was still laying face down in the bed completely exhausted from last night. It seemed like he didn't want to get up at all so she decided to get him up.

"Hey wake up sleepy head! You have a long day ahead of you and you can't miss out on your own training session today." he stirred only a little bit and rolled over only to try and go back to sleep.

Shalahk sighed, she didn't want to do this but she had to. She stood over him and decided to 'jump start' him, she gave life to a little energy ball at the tip of her finger and aimed it at the back of his head, she only gave it a little juice so she wouldn't harm him, and released it. He jumped to life instantly yelping in pain and rubbing the back of his head.

"What the hell was that for?! That actually hurt you know!" oops seemed she put just a tad too much, but oh well he is fine.

"Like I said before get up and get dressed, you have a long few days ahead of you. You don't want to actually lose this to these jerk offs now do you? She said trying to still get him out of bed since he was reluctant.

"What do you mean by 'me'? You're fighting as well you know. This is a team effort so don't go messing around ok?" his voice didn't seem as angered this time but rather soft and interested in her own well being.

"Well you don't have to worry about me, I'll kick their ass in a heartbeat!" she said flexing her biceps as if she was the strongest in the world. I chuckled at her bravado she was displaying since she did seem to be very happy and refreshed this morning.

"What's got you in such a good mood?" I asked as I slipped over my traditional black shirt and jeans.

"I don't know, you tell me." she said with wink giving away that last night was enjoyable on both sides.

"Oh it was something huh." I said blushing a little bit, but still smiling.

"Yes it most certainly was." she said with her voice being a little bit more seductive as she wrapped her arms around my neck.

"You need to get dressed so we can hurry up and begin our training." I said as I planted a light kiss on her lips. She got dressed in some new clothes that Bulma had given her that was designed to be used in a fight as well as hold some sense of a fashion statement. It was comprised of a red tank top that had a symbol on on the back that formed a 'Z', and she had some blue jeans on that had a hole in the back so it could allow her tail to flow freely through it.

We continued down to breakfast to were at least Vegeta, Bulma, Gaige, Chalkie, and Lady Leo was waiting.

"Where is Stain and Cicilio?" I asked wondering where they were at since they aren't the best of friends.

"I don't know, I seen Stain leaving earlier this morning before anyone else got up, but as to where Cicilio is I have no clue." Bulma said only driving our curiosity a little bit more.

"Well I'll go look for Cicilio, Gaige go look for Stain if you don't mind." I said as I quickly ravaged my breakfast so I could get the day started.

"Gotcha, I'll look for him and bring him back." Gaige said complying with my order. I took off out the door and sensed for Cicilios energy. I felt his energy about east of here and took flight, wow my whole body seems to be rejuvenated, I guess the new Super Saiyan powers can do that to you.

I arrived in a mountainous area to where it seemed like there weren't any people around or any kind of city bustle, kinda amicable if you ask me. I descended down to him, and landing gently beside him and asked, "Why are you way out here man?" I sat down to enjoy the view like he was doing.

"Its a reminder of home I suppose, this place is a different home for us but instead we don't have our families here and there are some many different things. Did you know their king was a dog?" he said sounding as if he was almost homesick.

"Wait are you serious?! Their king is a dog?! Thats awesome!" I said getting off track of what he was saying.

"Yeah it is kinda cool, but do you understand what I mean?" he said trying to get my back on topic.

"Yeah I do understand what you mean. I miss my family as well but the reason I'm not as sad is because I have Shalahk and we grew up with each other for the past few years. She is basically the thing that is keeping me motivated right now." I said explaining to him. He nodded understanding what I meant.

"Everyone can see you two clearly have a thing, you know. Has it always been that way or did it just recently happen?" he said raising an eyebrow.

"Actually no it hasn't always been that way, before we came to this world we were bestfriends, and man did we mess so many things up, and we had a ball doing it as well." I said having a smile on my face as I looked up into the sky.

"It must be amazing having friends like that. I haven't really had the chance to experience any of that kind of friendship with people." Cicilio said with a little sadness in his voice.

"What do you mean? You're an awesome guy and I don't understand how no one wouldn't like you." I said trying to make him happy.

"Well ever since I was a little kid others have picked on me for being so small and antisocial. Little did they know that they were the reason for me being so quiet the entire time." he said still sad.

"We're in a different world now and you don't have to worry about others because there isn't any way they can harm you." I said with confidence in my voice. I stood up, and looked outward as I offered him my hand so I could help him up.

"Lets go Cicilio we have work to do and we'll sure as hell be prepared for those Knitchrimite scum." I said as I powered up to fly back to West City.

"Yeah they won't know what hit them, maybe we'll even combine our power and defeat the head honcho of this whole operation." He said with a smile on his face as he was ready to finish this upcoming fight already. We headed off flying back to West City and I could only wonder how Gaige was managing with Stain. They seemed to be about a few hundred miles in the opposite direction of each other.

I wonder where he is at, it shouldn't be all that hard to find one Saiyan hybrid amongst all these people. Gaige was looking for Stain in a pretty big city and with all of these small power levels it should have been easy to find him unless he was suppressing his energy, which made things that much more difficult.

"I'll just look for him on the ground instead of way up here before someone notices me."

As Gaige had said that a little kid looked up and was pointing to the air saying, "Look mommy a flying man."

The kids mother replied with, "That's nice dear, now lets go we have plenty of shopping to do."

Gaige was walking around trying to sense Stains energy but he seemed to be pretty good at hiding his energy. Hmm lets try something else, instead of finding him lets lure him out. I'll just try to manipulate my energy as if it's a different kind of energy instead of my own, that'll worry him a little. Gaige concentrated hard to power up but not make a scene at the same time, it wasn't easy making a different energy signature, but he could try.

A few blocks away Stain was sitting in a museum feeling a power that seemed overwhelming but he knew it must have been Gaige since it wasn't that different of a power level. Stain thought to himself, "Very clever, but I won't give that easily my friend. I'm gonna enjoy my time I have here before I return to you brutes." Stain continued to walk around the museum enjoy the art and fossils of the Earth's previous inhabitants or was it current inhabitants. Who knows this place is confusing.

"Hmmm seems my plan didn't work. I guess I'll try to find him the old fashion way then." Gaige thought to himself. Gaige walked down many streets until he walked past a museum where they were having a grand opening in the name of a man called Hercule. Seems this guy was everywhere stealing the thunder of Goku and the rest of the gang. Gaige walked through corridors of bustling people admiring the art and exhibits of everything.

About that time he noticed Stain standing there looking at a painting and he walked up to him and said, "You like art?"

Stain was caught off guard and replied with, "Yes I do, back home we had many paintings almost as great as these."

"I never took you as the kind of person that liked art much less anything at all." Gaige said with a raised eyebrow intrigued about this new revelation of Stain.

"Well if everyone stopped assuming and started asking things about me maybe they would understand a little bit more. The only reason I've been acting hostile is because I'm away from home and I miss my family. I do have a rich family which allows me to do a lot of different things that not everyone else can do. But that's never enough, there is always something missing but I can't quite put to what it is." Stain explained with a vexed look on his face. Gaige only stared at the painting trying to process this all. He thought to himself, 'I've never actually thought about how he felt about all of this. I actually haven't thought about how anyone felt about this.'

"I'm sorry Stain, I should've got to know you a little better before I made assumptions. It wasn't smart of me or anyone else. How about we start anew and start our training?" Gaige held out his hand so Stain could shake his to confirm that he was willing to try again.

Stain grabbed his hand with a firm grip and said, "Yeah, lets do that, and anyways we won't win against the Knitchirmites if we keep arguing and getting in fights."

"I agree, I'll convince people to try and get to know you a little better." Gaige said with a confident look on his face.

Back at Capsule Corp. everyone was gathering around the table to eat and started discussing how everything was gonna go down.

"Fricese, how do you think your training will go with Goku and Vegeta?" asked Lady Leo while chugging down some orange juice.

"Honestly I don't know, it will be scary and all but to master the Super Saiyan transformation is gonna be amazing because from what they tell me it won't sap as much energy from me and I could fight longer." said Fricese swallowing his piece of bacon.

"You should be afraid, Kakarot and I won't go easy on you, but don't worry too much we'll go easy on you for the first day in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber. But after that we'll go all out." Vegeta said walking in wearing some modified Saiyan armor that Bulma had made.

"I'll try my best to keep up, but what about everyone else? What kind of training will they be doing?" I asked concerned for what they'll be having to endure.

"They'll be training with Piccolo and Gohan, since Gohan is a half saiyan he will be able to tell them what they have to do to turn Super Saiyan." Vegeta said leaning against the counter waiting impatiently for everyone to finish.

"Hurry up! We have training to do so get ready and lets go!" Vegeta said a little bit louder and angrier than before. I jumped up out of my chair and ran all the way to my room and grabbed a long gi that was red with a black trimming along the middle and arms. The pants were the same color and the boots that was given to me had a black and blue color on them with a red rope tied around the top kinda like Gokus boots.

I arrived back in the kitchen with the new clothes on and the back of the shirt it had the symbol for legends on the back.

"Wow thanks Bulma for these clothes, they're amazing!" I said with excitement.

"No problem, I'm use to having to make new armor for Vegeta so much so it isn't that hard to do." she said with a smile on her face.

"Alright guys I'm off to train I'll be back in a few days to see how your training is going!" I said raising a thumb up in the air to signify that everything will be alright.

"Good luck Fricese, you'll be able to do it in no time!" Shalahk said while smiling at me. Everyone wished me good luck and gave me hugs or shook my hand.

"Kakarot is gonna meet us at the look out. We'll fly there as fast as possible so we can get started, and if you're as powerful as the rest say then you'll have no problem beating me to the lookout." Vegeta said with pride in his voice as well as a smirk on his face.

"Ok! Which way is the lookout?" I asked a little puzzled.

"Its that way." Vegeta said pointing to west. Vegeta turned into a Super Saiyan and took off as quick as possible. I transformed as well and blasted off tearing up some grass but quickly catching Vegeta in no time.

"Is this a race or a warm up 'prince'?" I said which annoyed Vegeta and he delivered a low growl. I shot off adding even more energy to my flight and was flying across a sea in no time. Vegeta's power increased dramatically and he caught up to me quickly.

"This is what it takes for you to catch up? Super Saiyan 2 huh?" I laughed and then focused all of my willpower and focused on Goku's energy, knowing he was already at the lookout, and took off and within ten seconds the lookout was in sight. I got to the top of the tower and powered down with Vegeta shortly behind me.

"Seems I win Vegeta! Haahahaha." I said announcing my victory. Goku was laughing as Vegeta was already heading towards the Hyperbolic Time Chamber.

"Are you ready Fricese? This won't be a walk in the park, and if you master the Super Saiyan level quickly we'll try and see if you can go Super Saiyan 2 but we'll focus on Super Saiyan first," Goku said with a solemn voice, "Also when we get in there you won't be able to sense anyones energy that is outside of the chamber. Only the people inside will be able to sense your energy." Goku said finishing off this new information.

"I promise I won't disappoint you guys at all." I said with a fiery determination in my voice.

"Alright then lets go." Goku said during around walking towards the door. I followed behind him and entered the room as I was taken aback by the new, but pretty bland scenery. There was nothing but pure whiteness for as far as you could see, and it was crazy.

"How is this possible!? How was this room created?" I asked still dumbstruck by this crazy new world I was in.

"It was created by Kami, the first God of Earth, he seen it fit to keep his power up until a new Guardian of Earth was found, but as he got older he used it less and less, until I came along that is. I first used this place when I was a kid and I only stayed in here for a month because I couldn't take it since I was only a kid and not that powerful." Goku said explaining the purpose of this mysterious room.

"Don't go too far because there isn't any landmarks or buildings that could direct you back here." Vegeta said warning me of how dangerous it can get.

"Alright lets begin your training." Goku and Vegeta said at the same time as they went Super Saiyan. I panicked a little but jumped backwards and went Super Saiyan as I got into a fighting stance. Goku delivered a right hook as Vegeta kicked at my legs, I parried Gokus fist as I jumped up to avoid Vegeta's low kick. I did a few backflips and dashed forward at Goku and punched him in the jaw as he was too slow to dodge my punch, but I noticed Vegeta was under me as he cupped his hands near my stomach and let out a yell as an energy blast formed and blew me away.

"Be careful Vegeta, he packs a wallop in those punches of his." Goku said as he was rubbing his cheek.

Vegeta nodded his head and dashed forward as he got faster as he went Super Saiyan two making it even harder for me to dodge his punches and kicks. He got a hit on my face as I spun around and counterattacked with a kick to his ribs. He grabbed my leg and spun me around a few times then threw me towards Goku as he prepared a Kamehameha. Goku fired his attack and I quickly recovered and stopped it with my hands and knees as the power of it was increasing the longer this power struggle went on. I powered up my Ki and started to create my own energy blast to fire it back, but Vegeta joined in and yelled, "Galick Gun!" as the blast got even stronger and more difficult for me to hold slowly my blast was getting overpowered until it was back to where I was holding it with my hands and knees. The sleeves of my shirt was starting to tear away as well as my the knee portion of my pants leg. I couldn't hold it anymore and it enveloped me until I hit the ground hard. I was panting as Goku and Vegeta landed next beside me and fell on their butts.

"We haven't fought that hard since Majin Buu." Goku said while giving a light chuckle.

"I'll admit that it wasn't the easiest fight I've ever been in." Vegeta said in between breaths. I couldn't speak since I was literally on the verge of passing out but I held out long enough to get some of my energy back.

"You've never told me about this Majin Buu character, who is he?" I asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Majin Buu was a creature created by a wizard a few million years ago that was revived a few years back by his son. At first this creature was like a child, but very powerful and couldn't die unless you use a very powerful energy blast. After a while the good side and bad side of Majin Buu split and the Evil Buu won the battle and absorbed him to which made him an even more powerful Majin Buu. Gohan fought him, but lost after he absorbed Gotenks and Piccolo but then eventually he absorbed Gohan as Gohan and I was about to fuse with him. King Yemma allowed Vegeta to come to Earth to fight Majin Buu and we fused to make Vegeto. We could have easily killed Majin Buu but we wanted to save the others so we purposely got absorbed and when we were inside Majin Buu we got split back into our normal selves. We found the others and freed them but Majin Buu shrunk back into a kid version of himself and blew up the Earth, we barely made it out of there. We teleported to Old Kias worlds and the fight took place there, I had to fight him in my Super Saiyan 3 form, but I couldn't keep it up since it saps a lot of energy from your body. Eventually we had to use the Spirit Bomb to finish him off." Goku said as he explained the whole event that had happened just a few years ago.

"Wait there is a third Super Saiyan level!?" I said surprised by the seemingly endless amount of levels there are.

"Yep I can show you if you want, but it will take a few minutes since I'm tired." Goku said.

"What about you Vegeta? Can you go Super Saiyan 3?" I asked curious to see if Goku's rival had obtained the same thing.

"No I haven't, but I will soon enough." Vegeta said fuming a little at the thought of not being able to achieve this form.

After a few minutes of resting Goku stood up and powered up to Super Saiyan two.

"Alright in order to achieve Super Saiyan three you have dig deep within yourself and feel a deep hidden power that you've never tapped into before and just release it all at once and then you'll be a Super Saiyan three. At first it sounds easy but it isn't, it took me about a year to achieve this form." Goku said, but then he started to yell and power up as a strong gust of wind was blowing me back a few yards. After a solid twenty seconds the yelling stopped and a powerful golden aura surrounded Goku with a few lightning bolts cracking around him.

I was awed at what I was witnessing, this power was immense and even greater than my own power, he could have easily taken care of Ralom for Shalahk and I. I was determined to achieve this transformation, but right now I can barely hold Super Saiyan for more than 10 minutes.

"Alright! That's on my to do list now and I will achieve it sooner or later." I said with a smile on my face.

Goku powered down and was smiling and said, "Well that will be a long time before you get anywhere near it. But power wise you aren't far from it. Also when you go Super Saiyan your hair color is different than a regular Super Saiyan, it turns a white gold kind of color." Goku said kinda puzzled at this.

"Maybe it has something to do with the Saiyan Dragon hybrid mix. It could alter some things." Vegeta said.

"What about Gohan, Goten, and Trunks? They're hybrids and their hair color doesn't change." Goku said questioning Vegeta's theory.

"Well humans are similar in physiology to saiyans and nothing is too altering in the mix of the DNA." Vegeta explained answering Gokus question. That seemed to answer any questions Goku had.

"Anyways I'm strong and my power will help us prevail," I said smiling as I was sitting up with my forearm on my knee, "Maybe I'll even be a silver Super Saiyan when I get to Super Saiyan 3 I said with a laugh. But lets continue training I don't have time to sit around while the others are working their butt off." I said as I was standing up.

"Before we continue we need to teach you some different moves like Kaioken and Solar Flare. Vegeta do you have any moves you'd like to teach him?" Goku asked looking over at his rival.

"I'll teach him Galick Gun and Big Bang Attack." Vegeta said peaking my excitement of learning new moves.

"Alright!" I said jumping up and clenching my fist. I wondered how the others were doing right now.

Over in the wastelands you could hear an angry shout that sounded like, "Hurry up, Goku was faster than this when he was just nine years old!" that voice was the sound of Piccolo yelling at the others.

"How did Goku even endure this training!" Chalkie said straining very hard to stand up due to the gravity increase on him and the others. Everyone had their gravity watches set to 100x gravity and was straining to keep up expect Gaige and Shalahk-Ra since Gaige was naturally stronger and Shalahk was determined to stay on par with Fricese and whoever was as strong or stronger.

"It doesn't matter because no matter what we have to push ourselves and become stronger." Shalahk said between breaths and jabs through the air. This was difficult for her she could tell since she was making indentations in the ground. She couldn't stop not now and not ever, the same went for everyone else they had to do this and win or at least become Super Saiyan. This fight was gonna be the end game for one of the two sides, who was gonna win, good or evil. Only time could tell and she was gonna make all of this time pay off in order to get home and protect the ones she loves.


	9. The Legendz: Chapter 9

Chapter 9

As the others were taking a break Gaige spoke up and said, "Mr. Piccolo why don't we use the Hyperbolic Time Chamber?"

"The reason why we aren't using the chamber is because we need Fricese to focus on mastering his Super Saiyan form and in order to do that he needs to have the least amount of distractions as possible." Piccolo said giving a conclusion to Gaiges question.

"Ahhh I gotcha." Gaige said with a look that showed he understood what he meant.

"How often are they training? Is it constantly or do they get breaks every now and then?" Chalkie asked concerned for Friceses own health.

"Well I would expect they'd give him a break every now and then, instead of slave driving him to death. Enough questions time for training again! We're only half way through training, now turn your gravity watches to 150x Earth's gravity!" Piccolo said making a demanding request for even the mightiest of these Saiyan hybrids.

"What!? We just got done with 100x Earth's gravity and now you want us to go up to that amount!?" Stain said complaining about heavier weight that was bestowed upon his pained body.

"Why are you whining!? Goku was doing 10,000 pushups in this gravity with one finger and you're complaining about this? Pathetic, the only ones that deserve to be called Saiyans are the two ladies over there and they seem to pushing it harder than any of you weaklings!" Piccolo said pointing over to the two women fighting it out trying to improve their fighting styles as well as their strength and power. The guys watched the two girls fighting and they seemed evenly matched. Shalahk delivered a fast punch to Lady Leo's face as she barely dodged it only having her face clipped. Lady Leo dashed forward delivering a roundhouse kick to Shalahks side, Shalahk yelped in pain but grabbed her leg and threw her into the air as she charged up an attack that she came up with called Kesshō shūryō. The blast had rocketed toward Lady Leo to whoms surprise was about to take the blast head on instead of having it blocked but instead she used a counter attack she yelled back saying.

"Raionesu ikari!" as her arms was wrapped into a golden orange energy while her hands looked like it had hands of a lion. She ripped through Shalahks blast and then there came a flash that blinded us all as there hands were interlocked as the ground began to give way to the over bearing pressure of the gravity watches and their amazing power.

"If they keep at it with such intensity they'll achieve the Super Saiyan form before any of you slackers!" Piccolo shouted back at them with a vein popping out of his neck. Chalkie was caught off guard and yelped a bit out of surprise.

As they got up walking away Stain whispered under his breath, "Man he can be such a jackass sometimes." Piccolo heard this and decided to send a small finger beam towards his feet, catching him off guard and making him fall on his butt which made the rest of his body hurt due to the soreness. They weren't enjoying this at all, but they had to do it to prepare and this only seems to be the first day of this intense training.

"In order to actually obtain Super Saiyan you have to be have the feeling of loss or anger. That will awaken the legendary power within you all, but getting angry isn't the only way to obtain it. Goten and Trunks played around fighting and they just became Super Saiyans on their own. So work hard at it and eventually you'll transform and you'll be on a whole new level." Gohan said informing us on how the transformation worked exactly.

"So emotion is the key then? I see, that is an intriguing way of achieving it." Gaige said looking as if he was deep in thought.

Sweat was dripping down my face following onto the solid white floor that was putting me through such rigorous training. This place was a room a to be reckoned with going through the surface heat of the sun and then almost the sheer wind and iciness of the vacuum of space. I stood up staggering a little, with my legs wanting to give out, but I had to go through this and achieve the mastery of the Legendary form of the Saiyans.

"Is that it Prince? Ralom hit harder than that! What about you Goku I'm stronger than that crappy Super Saiyan 3 and I'm only a Super Saiyan!" I said taunting both of my mentors.

"Do you really think you're in the position to be making such gestures? You can barely stand on your own and just one blast from either of us will knock you over." Vegeta said with an annoyed look on his face as if he was getting tired of these pointless taunts.

"I'll show you two how strong I can really be!" I yelled as I began to power up and push myself even further beyond the usual limit. It was difficult to maintain this flow of power since I was on the verge of collapse but I had to push myself even further beyond. I felt myself hitting a wall but I couldn't stop, all walls can be broken down and I will destroy this wall!

"AAAAAAAAHHHHHHH the aura surrounding my body was becoming more white than it was gold but it was a mix of both as my hair stood on end leaving only one strand hanging down, but it only lasted a split second before my hair turned back to a midnight black and I was falling forward heading toward the white ground that was about to be my new bed but Goku caught me as everything was going black.

"Kakarot did he just do what I think he did?" Vegeta said to Goku with a dumbfounded look on his face.

"He did, it was just like when Gohan and I was training but I never told him about it cause he had no memory and I knew he could tap into it during Cell. Do you think we should tell him about it so we won't have a repeat of Cell?"

"We should cause last thing we need is you dying on us again and I will not have that before I defeat you." Vegeta said declaring his future victory.

"Alright we will Vegeta." Goku said laughing and scratching the back of his head knowing what had happened last time when Gohan had gotten too cocky with his power.

"We should continue Kakarot, we can't let this kid pass us up, besides we are the strongest in the universe." Vegeta said boasting a title that wasn't really his anymore or even Goku's. I awoke shooting up in bed but instantly regretting it due to the overwhelming pain making me gasp and hold my side in excruciating pain.

"Damn it, why am I feeling THIS much pain." I said writhing in my bed.

"Lay back down and don't move much, you really did a number on your body during that last training session, but you also did something that took Kakarot and I a long time to do. You achieved Super Saiyan 2 level for a brief moment and then passed out. The reason we decided to tell you was because the same thing happened to Gohan, but Kakarot didn't tell him and he ended up dying. We don't want anyone dying now or ever during this onslaught." Vegeta said explaining my new power I had felt before passing out.

"So we can win for sure now can't we!" I said with excitement in my voice knowing that this new power could mean a lot in the upcoming battle.

"Yes and no, yes meaning if we can get a decent enough reading on your power then we'll need to know the power of the enemy after that so we could tell but right now we sense no hint of evil anywhere near Earth." Goku said, that seemed to drain my excitement away.

"Ohhh but I was as strong as your full power Super Saiyan 2 when I went Super Saiyan so what happens when I master Super Saiyan? Will I be as strong as your Super Saiyan 3?" I said curious knowing my power had yet to reach its height.

"Perhaps, we don't know yet. I can sense you are close, just start walking around in your Super Saiyan form and get use to it. Then your training will intensify even further!" Goku said smiling a cheerful smile which didn't in fact make me feel cheerful at all. The next few days in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber was my recovery time and thanks to the saiyans ability to heal quickly I was up in no time.

"Ok rev up to Super Saiyan and try to go to your max and when you get to it keep it there and don't let it go down at all." Goku said. I did as he says and I kept it there, it was taxing on my body, but over time I became use you to it and I was able to sleep in it and do everything else. We had about a month in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber left which was exactly two hours, I felt like something bad was going on outside of the Chamber but I couldn't tell.

I fell asleep that night to get some rest and I was having a dream of the sorts, kinda the same dream before but this time I was able to move around, but not too much.

"I see you've gotten stronger Fricese, that is good. You'll need it in the upcoming battle and someone will die. So be wary and be prepared of what should happen." It was the same voice that I heard when I first had the dream and as I heard the voice I spun around to see nothing but this time the landscape had changed to a city that was in ruins and on fire. It was horrifying sort of like an apocalyptic world. I was able to move freely this time as I flew through the desolated city. I started seeing bodies left and right even bodies of young children and this not only sickened me it made me angry. Who would do this!? I turned around and seen a man floating in the air with a deafening maniacal laughter and he was holding another person in his hands it looked to be….Gaige! I could hear his throat be crushed, I flew at top speed to intercept him and keep him from dying but I was stopped by a barrier and as I hit this barrier I started to fall. I couldn't feel my powers anymore! What is going on?! I heard a loud crack I as knew what happened, I couldn't bear the feeling it left within me as I hit the ground and at the same time I woke up with a slight yell and sweating a waterfall of sweat. This was strange and scary and I wasn't about to let anyone die at all, but the planet I was on wasn't of Earth so what planet was this. So many questions unanswered and I have to protect everyone!

I got up and ran outside and quickly turned into a Super Saiyan and started powering up.

"Fuck mastering this form I have to master Super Saiyan two! AAAAAHHHH" I clenched my fists and started powering up to my maximum and was pushing it further. Just like this come on push it I won't let anyone die! I felt the same barrier as before and smashed right through it, but something was different, I felt different. This wasn't the same power I felt before it was more raw, more destructive and powerful. The aura I was giving off was bigger and lightning was striking down around me as well as surrounding my body. Goku and Vegeta had awoken at that point and ran out to see what I was doing.

"Fricese what's wrong?! You need to stop or you'll destroy the doorway back to our dimension." Goku said, but at that point I was beyond reasoning and my power kept increasing.

"Kakarot we have to stop him! He won't calm down." Vegeta said powering up to Super Saiyan two. Goku followed by example and went Super Saiyan three fearing that my power had gone past that of a full power Super Saiyan two. They charged at me with fist clenched and ready to deliver the biggest headache ever. I turned to them with my eyes dilated and blocked Vegeta's punch but Goku's punch hit me hard and I flew a mile back within a second. I recovered as I punched my fist into the ground and put my foot back to further slow me. I looked up quickly and seen Goku coming at me and as he got in my face I delivered a hard knee to his chin and sent him flying and I looked back down to notice Vegeta charging his infamous Final Flash preparing to fire it at me. I heard that it could deal a nasty amount of damage if not properly deflected, I had to be cautious.

"Final Flash!" I heard Vegeta yell as the blast shot forward faster than the speed of light as I caught it with my bear hands. It was really hot and started to scorch my hands so I yelled and threw it towards the sky or whatever the white void of this room was called. Goku landed down beside Vegeta and powered down to Super Saiyan 2.

"Vegeta we have to fuse, it is the only way to beat him at this rate. If he powers up anymore we won't be able to contain him anymore." Goku said trying to convince the prince that the legendary metamorphosis trick was the only thing left. This was odd, it's like I'm me but not me at the same time, I'm able to use my powers but that isn't who I am at all. I can think on my own, but it is like my body acts before I can actually think about doing that action. I was looking at my own hands trying to regain control of everything, but I was interrupted by the sounds of Goku and Vegeta saying, "FU-SION HA!" followed by a bright light. I covered my eyes with my arm and when I removed it I seen a warrior standing there with a black jacket and a gold lining on it, his pants were white and he had this look that was nothing but seriousness.

"Fricese calm down or we will be forced to knock you out and leave the training area early." this new warrior said. I didn't know his name or what to call him since he was neither Goku or Vegeta. The last thing I needed was to leave early, but I had no control over my body. Damn it, I have to control it. I'll give it one more try to get back in control. Gogeta looked over at Fricese who looked like he was struggling trying to figure out something, but it was different because he said he was just sitting there. 'What was happening you to you Fricese?' Gogeta thought to himself.

"If I can't control myself I'll at least stop myself." I said at last being able to say something. This caught Gogeta off guard.

"What do you mean Fricese?" Gogeta asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"I mean...that I can't….keep a hold on myself. I'm acting...without thinking properly." I said struggling to stay in control of this raging body.

"Ok we'll hit you with a blast to knock you out and then we'll get things sorted out." Gogeta said jumping back a few feet and preparing his next attack. Gogeta threw his arms to the side and started the charging what looked like a Final Flash but that wasn't the only part of this attack.

"Final Kamehameha!" Gogeta yelled as he pulled the Final Flash into an Kamehameha stance and fired it off. I was losing control over my body, but the blast was fast approaching and even if I lost control over my body it would still hit me. The energy blast hit me and it hit me hard. I let control over my body go and I was enveloped in the blast as I was thrown backwards and lost my transformation.

I awoke a little bit later with bruises all over me and in slight pain, but I was able to move around with ease. Goku was sitting in a chair across from me and Vegeta was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed.

"Glad to see you're awake. Now what happened to make you rampage?" Goku asked with a relieved look that turned into a serious one.

"I had a dream, kinda like the one before after the fight with Cicilio and Shalahk. The one warning me about the future enemies coming. It was different this time cause I was able to move in the fields, but it quickly turned into a city that was in ruins and on fire. I flew through the city and started seeing dead bodies, ranging from adults to children. It made me mad and disgusted, and then I heard and evil laugh to only see a man holding Gaige by the neck and I was trying to save him but my powers just left me and I hit the ground and that was when I woke up and started my rampage. The entire time I was throwing you guys around I had complete mental control, but no physical control. It was extremely weird." I said with a worried expression on my face. Goku and Vegeta looked just as worried as I did which didn't reassure me.

"It seems someone may die after all…" Goku said with a sound of gloom in his voice. Vegeta nodded in agreement.

"No! I refuse to let anyone die. I not only promised Shalahk that I would get them home, but I promised everyone I would get them home as well!" I said a little angry that they would give up so easy. I continued to deny the fact that they would let that happen.

"I can't believe that you two are the strongest warriors in the universe and you would let someone die just because I had a dream! This is ridiculous, I can't believe I'm hearing this!" I said angrier than ever. I got up and started to walk off.

"Fricese stop! It isn't what we mean, but it isn't like we can change the future!" Goku said trying to calm me down.

"That is bull as well! Remember Trunks? Didn't he come back in time to change the future? Didn't he succeed? He did! So it can change and Gaige won't die at all!" I said almost in a near rage. Something wasn't right once again, Goku and Vegeta wasn't acting themselves this time instead of me acting out. I took a few steps back from them both suspicious of something that was developing. I think that I'm still knocked out from that transformation attempt.

"Ok, something is going on and I am clearly not awake. Who are you and what is your intentions?" I said with a low deep voice.

"I suppose we are found out then huh?" Gokus double said revealing that in fact I was right about what was going on.

"Yep seems we are." Vegeta's double said. How many dreams was I in exactly? Lets see if I can break through this dream and all others.

"Hold on cowboy before you go powering up. This is real life, you're awake and breathing properly. We just took over Goku and Vegeta while you were out cold." This came as a shock for me considering that Goku and Vegeta wouldn't just let themselves be taken over so easily.

"Explain, now!" I said demanding an explanation.

"Well as you can clearly put two and two together we are Knitchirmites, but not your everyday Knitchirmites. We're a part of the X-warriors and we are in there brain communicating with you." said one of the Knitchrimites in Vegetas body.

"But how?! We're in a completely different dimension and you just happen to come along and take a stroll in their bodies?!" I said angry that the lowest scum of the Universe was in both of my mentors bodies. I had to calm down or they'll find this as a weakness.

"Well firecracker we're just that powerful you see. We'll use our magic power and do that sometimes." Goku's body said.

"Ohh I understand now, you're just a coward I see? Resorting to magic and speaking to me from so far away?" I said with a smug look on my face. This angered him and I could tell from the look in his eyes or was it Goku's eyes? This is getting confusing really quickly.

"Excuse me? I am no coward I'll have you know! I could wipe the floor with you without even blinking an eye." Goku's body said with a vein popping out on his neck showing that his fury was building up.

"Anyways we don't need you bothering us with such stupid jokes Fricese. Our goal is to tell you that you won't last that long in a battle against us, much less our leader." Vegeta's body said with a look on his face as if he wasn't concerned about us at all.

"Is that it? That is all you came to tell me? Are you serious? That is hilarious, us lose? Oh my Kami this is great! If only Goku and Vegeta could actually hear this!" I said laughing uncontrollably at such a stupid thing. I was keeled over from laughing so hard and I stood back up wiping a tear away from my face.

"How dare you mock us! We will kill you, you insolent trash!" Goku's body said as he was about to charge, but a hand was placed on his shoulder by Vegetas body.

"This is not the time or place. We will have our time and we will destroy him when time comes brother." Vegeta's body said with a hand on Goku's shoulder. He only gave him a nod and looked back at me as if he was about to blow up, literally. Then all of a sudden Goku and Vegeta fell down on one knee and was panting slightly as if they just ran a mile.

Goku looked up at me and said, "What happened to us?" it seemed they were only slightly aware of what had happened. I filled them in on the situation and they seemed shocked to hear this even though that had dealt with Babadi before who was in fact a magic user.

"The difference is that they could cross dimensions and control us with ease. Plus it didn't bring out the evil in us." Vegeta said worried more than ever which made me concerned that we could actually be in trouble this time.

"Time is almost about up in the chamber so lets go ahead, rest up, get new clothes on, and leave." Goku said with a serious expression on his face.

"Lets do that, besides we can't just act all gloomy just because an opponent is that strong. Stronger opponents excites us anyways!" I said trying to lighten the mood. The rest of the time we slept, but I couldn't sleep half the time so I just stayed up wondering possibilities of what could go down. The upcoming battles wasn't going to be as easy as I thought it was. We can do this, I hope the others had prepared just as hard as I did. I turned into a Super Saiyan and continued my mastering of the Super Saiyan form as I drifted off to sleep for the remainder of time.


	10. The Legendz: Chapter 10

Chapter 10

The next few months had passed by with intense training day after day. All of Legend fighters had achieved at least the basic Super Saiyan form. Only Stain and Chalkie had difficulty mastering the form due to their small body size and lack of motivation to train. Gaige had further his Super Saiyan abilities and found the ascended form similar to what Future Trunks had done when he fought against Cell, but instead he was able to control when to use these forms in certain areas of his body. Shalahk and Lady Leo had made certain alterations to their forms so it could better fit their personality. And Fricese well you already know how Friceses training went and what else he achieved will be revealed at a later time in his story. Goku and Vegeta had mastered the second stage of Super Saiyan making it easier for them to fighter longer and harder in that form.

"Today is the day, I can feel it. They will arrive soon, by my guess I would say within a few hours." Dende said looking over to the others since he had called them there to give them the fateful news that things would change for all of them. Piccolo walked up beside Dende and looked at him nodding as if they knew something that the others had not been informed about.

"Alright guys, is everyone ready for this? Be careful and if you can't win a battle fall back with some of the others. We can't afford to lose anyone here today or ever." I said glancing back for a brief moment at Gaige. Everyone nodded their heads in unison showing that they were prepared for this onslaught. Shalahk walked up beside me and grabbed my hand and leaned against me.

"Now don't over do yourself like you did last time. I don't need you dying on me or anyone else here. You may have promised us that you'll get us home, but we promise you that you will get home just as us." Shalahk said squeezing my arm tighter as she finished her sentence and gave me a stern look.

"Yeah it would look bad if the leader was to eat the dirt before any of us do." Gaige said with a smile on his face and arms crossed. These guys are my friend and nothing will change that. I'm glad to have trained with them all.

"Quite pathetic if one of us surpass you and defeat the guy you couldn't, make sure to properly work together." Stain said making a lot of improvement in not only power but his personality as well, he sure was a noble guy. Stain over the last few months had began to open up to all of us and in return we opened up to him and we all grew closer. Power wasn't the only thing this team needed. It was friendship, a bond that couldn't be broken by such petty efforts.

"Right we'll give it our all just to get home and be reunited with our families. I have a question first, when we do return home will we be humans again or still be the half Saiyan, half Dragon?" Chalkie said bringing up a very valid point of what our origin would truly be upon arrival back to our homes.

"That is a good question. Since we came here as humans and then transformed it wouldn't be unlikely that we would arrive back home as humans." Piccolo said giving the question deep thought about what would happen.

"Hey Goku, has Bulma made any further research about our blood and DNA?" I said wondering if her efforts weren't for naught.

"I haven't seen her within this last week. I think she may be coming across something cause usually when she is close to a breakthrough she keeps to herself so she'll have no distractions whatsoever." Goku said giving me hope that we'll actually be able to retain our forms that we've come to be fond of. It actually crossed my mind if anyone wanted to revert back to humans when we were able to find a way home.

"Does anyone want to revert back to human when we go home?" I asked with a raised eyebrow intrigued if anyone had been thinking about it.

"It has crossed my mind a few times, but I discarded the thought. No way I wanna give up this power. I could actually protect people and become a worldwide hero!" Cicilio said which all surprised us since he was sometimes reclusive, but even the quietest people begin to talk more and sound happier.

"Alright then. Anyone else?" I said trying to pry anyone of hidden knowledge of them wanting their human origins.

"Naaa not my cup a tea once you get use to this instead a boring ol body that can do almost nothing." Gaige said shaking his head. I guess no one would like to revert back then.

"Alright then, well the only ones that I know is trouble are the ones that can take over your mind and control you." I said explaining to the rest of the group and what they'll have to look forward to.

"So we have to be mentally strong in order to combat them?" Stain said wondering out loud.

"Yes we do and if you're already mentally strong then you'll be the ones fighting them instead of anyone else. So good luck to you guys." I said talking to anyone that would come across these unknown fighters. We sat around for the few hours waiting and discussing strategies of what could happen and what kind of powers they could have. All of a sudden I turned and looked to the sky and felt a mass of immense power levels coming our way.

"Guys be on your guard! They're here and they are strong!" I said aloud standing up at break neck speed. About that time a medium sized ship came into view and made a loud roaring sound over the lookout as it looked like it was gonna land somewhere in the wastelands south of West City.

"Alright lets go! Goku can you teleport us there so can conserve our energy?" I asked looking over at him with a serious look.

"Yeah I can, alright everyone grab onto each other and get ready." Goku said as he put two fingers to his forehead and focused intently. Everyone grabbed each others shoulder and prepared themselves, next thing we knew we were standing in front of a massive looking ship. We all stood there waiting as if something was about to happen, but nothing did.

I took the initiative and yelled out at that them, "HEY we're here!" the ship made a few creaks, but nothing notable yet.

"Maybe they're scared of us." Chalkie said kinda nervous since this was our first major fight.

"Us scared? Oh my dear friend you must have us mistaken with the space bandits on the next planet over." a new mysterious voice had said as we spun around towards the ship. I looked up higher to see them standing on top of the ship.

"Nice of you to join us finally." Gaige said looking towards the middle of their group.

"Well it's a pleasure to meet you all." the middle man said as he came to light making it look as if he was the leader. He stood about seven feet tall and no higher than that, he had a build that was two times bigger than Gaige. He wore an armor that had red stripes leading down from the short shoulder pads and wrapping around to his back. His pants were a crimson red and his boots seemed to be pure white. The rest of the group contained all men, but one who was a chick with a dark auburn colored hair that was wavy and came down a little past her shoulders. Some had the same color armor and others were different, I suppose the colors represented ranks among them.

"So I suppose you're the leader?" I said nodding towards the guy that was currently talking in the middle.

"Yes I am the leader. So you're the measly group of fighters that are gonna fight back?" he said asking a question to counter my own.

"Well last time I checked that's what a fighter was, someone who fought back." Shalahk said back in her smart aleck tone. The leader didn't say anything, but the auburn haired girl fired a blast that caught us all off guard, but I reacted in time and grabbed it in my palm as I crushed it.

"Introductions are over with I see." I said in a very austere tone. I powered up to Super Saiyan and the others followed example and did the same. Goku and Vegeta went Super Saiyan two knowing that the normal Super Saiyan form wouldn't suffice. The X-Warriors all powered up as well except the leader who was standing there with a smug look on his face as if he wasn't gonna sully his hands with us.

"Just cause you're their leader doesn't mean you don't fight!" I said charging at him head on. No one had tried to intercept me and as I got right in his face he had grabbed my face and blast me, sending me flying into a nearby area full of rocks.

"What no one is gonna attack me next? Scared cause of your leader getting knocked down?" the leader said chuckling a little bit. As I was sitting up I shook my head and grabbed my face that had some scratches and steam coming off of it. I thought to myself, 'Wow he sure does pack a wallop in those blasts. This is gonna be good.' I got up brushing off the dirt and rocks. I teleported beside the leader with my elbow on his shoulder catching him off guard.

"Wow no wonder you're the leader. You sure do know how to blast people away. How much effort was put into that? 5%, 10%?" I said looking at him humorously with a cheesy smile. He quickly regained his composure and looked down and started quietly laughing leading off to a louder laugh. I joined in with the laughing making everyone look at us as if we were crazy including his teammates.

"You know when they told me you'd be really strong, I didn't believe it, but being funny as well? Man I'm getting a two in one package." he said finally cooling down from his comedy reel.

"Fight time now?" I said asking him.

"Yeah fight time." he said as we vanished making shocking waves to where our punches and kicks collided. Everyone else started charging each other picking someone to fight, Shalahk and Lady Leo picked the auburn girl, Stain and Chalkie went head to head with two people that looked like twins possibly the physic ones, Gaige picked another burly guy about the same size as him, Goku and Vegeta went for a averaged size member of their group, Cicilio went for a skinny guy like himself, and me I went for the head honcho, the top dog, the one in charge of this operation. This was gonna end today, we will beat this X-warriors and the Knitchrimites will know true fear and terror from the Saiyans.

"I haven't introduced my team have I?" the leader said as he blocked my punch with his forearm and took a jab of his own at my face.

"No you haven't, you haven't even introduced yourself." I said as I did a backflip dodging his punch as well as delivering a kick to his face all in the same motion.

"Well the only chick of the group fighting your ladies over there is Miu Kazuko, the big guy fighting Gaige over there is called Takeshi Riku, the small ones fighting Chalkie and Stain are called Osamu Ryou and Daichi Akane, aka the lightning twins. The one fighting the two purebloods is named Hideaki Isamu, Cicilio over there is fighting Shun Katsurou, and well me the one and only my name is Kami no kuchiku-kan or in Japanese, God destroyer." he said finishing up the name allocations.

"Isn't that a little high strung for a name?" I said throwing a quick jab that was met with a jab of his own that was equal in force. We continued to exchange blows back and forth that was either met with a solid hit or it was parried out of the way.

"Not at all. I did grow up by myself so it was only natural." he said revealing a little of his past which wasn't normal for an enemy to do since all the villains wanted to do was destroy and kill. This villain was a different case, he was different and all of this seemed to be off in a way.

"Well no matter how you grew up you're attacking Earth which is my home as well as my friends and that will not fly with me buddy." I said landing a hard kick into his stomach as I sent him flying into a mountain. He was slowly getting up and looked at me with a look that this was gonna end pretty quickly. He braced his arms to his side and bent his knees a little and yelled letting out so much power that I've never felt before.

"Now that the warmup is over time to get started on the real fight and just to let you know I'm at 50% and that blast I hit you with earlier was about 1% so don't get ahead of yourself thinking you'll beat me without getting hurt badly." he said charging at me with a speed that I was barely able to follow. He threw a punch that knocked me at least half a mile underground that looked like a tunnel to hell. I stood up in this tunnel and thought for a second suppressing my energy.

"He is no pushover I'll give him that. I might even have to push it to the second level." I couldn't finish my thought before I looked up and seen a blast coming my way. I powered up full power and held it only deepening this tunnel even further.

"Now, now, no scheming down there. I won't allow you to get the drop on me even once Saiyan!" I heard him yelling down at me.

"Shit, shit, shit." I let go and threw my guard up quickly as the blast blew up in my face creating a huge crater with me at the center. I stood there, a little blood trickling down my mouth, but all the while smiling too. I closed my eyes and looked up and had a determination that no other person would ever think of getting.

"Ohh going crazy with defeat huh? I can't blame you I'd be afraid of my own power as well." he said chuckling.

"Oh no not that at all. I'm just happy is all, this is my first serious fight and it excites me that I get to beat you to a pulp!" I said as I ripped off my tattered red gi revealing my black undershirt. We exchanged looks at each other with our power increasing to the fullest, this fight and all the others was gonna be great, dangerous, and just outright challenging.

"Lets go!" I yelled as I flew at him at top speed with my hand that had and energy ball in it. Nothing else would ever satisfy me as much as this would, the battle of a lifetime.


	11. The Legendz: Chapter 11

Chapter 11

Over in the distance Shalahk and Lady Leo was teaming up against the auburn haired chick. Shalahk and Lady Leo was almost in sync as they threw punch and kicked at the same time.

"So would you like to tell us your name or are you gonna die silent?" Shalahk said jumping backwards panting slightly from throwing punches and dodging blows.

"My name is Miu Kazuko, and my name does not matter to you because you won't live long enough to remember it." she said standing up straight smiling evilishly brushing the dirt off of her pants and patting her shirt.

"You seem a little cocky there princess, that will be your downfall you know." Lady Leo said bracing herself for her next assault.

"You think that, but if it takes two of you to beat just me you'll be in for a rude awakening when you fight the others. I am the second to last strongest of the group with Ralom being the weakest out of us and quite honestly I'm pissed off that you killed my boyfriend." She said as her eyebrows were furrowed showing more and more of her anger. There was no way that she would have known that was her boyfriend much less care since he did attack both of them and almost killed herself and wounded Fricese.

"Enough talking, lets fight and end these petty games!" Miu said making a small crater as she powered up to her max or what seemed to be her maximum power. We had to shield our eyes from the dust that was being blown our way only to notice she had disappeared from sight and appeared in front of us only three feet away holding two energy balls and launching them at us. We rolled opposite of each other only barely being grazed by the blast. I stood up and looking at my shoulder that was smoking as some of the cloth was torn away. I looked over at Lady Leo and seen that she was holding her chest as a part of her gi was missing.

"Hey you alright?" I said having a look of concern on my face hoping that she wasn't fatally injured or anything.

"Yeah I'm fine, just a little singe is all. Nothing I can't handle." she said standing up and facing her opponent. This was gonna be a difficult fight and there was no way we would easily win with a few well placed punches.

"Is that it? Really I expected you guys to be stronger than that and yet here you are already hurt by a simple energy blast." she said with a sound of disappointment in her voice, she then went to turn around and fly off, but I flew at her and delivered a hard knee to her back which sent her forward and made her crash into a bunch of rocks.

"Still disappointed in our power?" I asked with a bit of cockiness in my voice as I was standing there hoping she would have been hurt a little bit more than I expected her to be.

"Yeah, but you're going in the right direction now." she said as she looked over her shoulder with anger in her eyes that rivaled a mad mans. She flew at me so fast that I didn't even see it as a hard knee was connected to my stomach. I coughed up spit as it took my breath away and left me doubled over on the ground. She grabbed my hair and started dragging me towards Lady Leo who was petrified by her speed and power.

"Get a hold of yourself Leo….we can't give up here" I said in between gasps of breath as I had a coughing fit. She seemed to get out of the trance she was stuck in as she blinked a few times and shook her head shaking it off.

"Right...Wow that was weird. Alright, I got this. Haaaaa!" she said as she powered up with a light bluish aura surrounding her body. She charged at her opponent as she delivered a hard elbow to her face catching her off guard as she drop Shalahk and stumbled back rubbing her face.

"You bitch, now you're both dead!" she said as her eyes were wide and blood was trickling down her mouth as she wiped it away. Seems we've really woken up the beast now, so we have to go all out.

"Leo lets take this up a notch!" Shalahk said as the ground began to shake as their power was beginning to increase dramatically. When they finished powering up, their bodies were enveloped by a more brightened golden light that had a hint of white. That stood there and looked out at Miu as her faced had an astonished look on her face.

"I thought you were already at your maximum power?! What are you!" she yelled getting kinda scared at this new revelation.

"Nope. We've trained and prepared ourselves for this here we thought you had tabs on us the entire time we were on Earth?" Shalahk said questioning Miu as if she had all the answers.

"No we only knew of you guys cause the twins had a psychic link that no one had noticed, but once Fricese figured out that they was eavesdropping when they decided to show themselves like a couple of idiots." she said confirming that they knew nothing of what they could do now.

"Hahaha so this will be an easy battle now." Lady Leo said with her arms crossed having an arrogant smirk on her face.

"Don't be so sure of yourself, I haven't released all of my energy yet. So you'll be surprised on what I can do!" Miu said making the ground shake as Shalahk and Lady Leo wasn't fazed in the slightest, barely impressed, but also intrigued on how high she could go.

"You two will regret ever letting me power up this much! I'll wipe you off the face of this planet!" Miu said yelling ever louder and gaining more power by the second. They seemed slightly concerned at this point, but nothing that they wouldn't be able to stop together if it got out of hand. The ground around Miu began to give way and crack underneath her as her aura grew larger with every passing second.

"When will she start powering up? This is getting ridiculous on how long it is taking." Shalahk said covering her eyes from the wind that was blowing at maybe 30 mph.

"Do you think we should step in now? We don't wanna be too cocky about it and end up losing." Lady Leo said looking over at Shalahk awaiting an answer.

"Yeah...I think we should step in. HEY! ENOUGH OF THIS SILLY LIGHT SHOW!" Shalahk said powering up give her own force of wind blowing back at her and Lady Leo followed her example and did the same thing. They looked at each other, nodded and shot off towards Miu with their fists reared back ready to deliver a bone shattering punch.

"It's too late to change your fate now! You will lose now!" Miu screamed back at them with her eyes seeming a little dilated than before as if she lost some of her own mental control of what she could do. Lady Leo and Shalahk threw their punches at Miu and she stopped their punches. She slammed them threw Lady Leo up in the air and kicked Shalahk a distance away only for her to recover with a backflip. Miu shot an energy blast straight up at Lady Leo and she grabbed it with her hands holding it back from doing any real damage.

"I've furthered my training of my move and it is meant to block these kinds of attacks and send it right back at them add with my own energy. Raionesu ikari!" her hands started glowing an orangish color as Mius blast was being absorbed into her hands and by the time the blast was fully absorbed the energy forming around her looked like a lion. She shot off at Miu and delivered a punch that hit the ground as Miu had barely jumped back in time. Leo looked up and blasted off at breathtaking speed and punched her in the face as a wave of energy was released cutting her armor and possibly breaking a rib or two. She reared back her hands and slammed her in the ground as she was unprepared by this onslaught she coughed up blood and was rasping due to her broken ribs.

"What...are...you?" Miu said as she started to stand up and stagger around like she was drunk only to fall back on her butt for a second.

"We are the Legends and you messed with the wrong group of fighters." Lady Leo said looking down on her as if she was deaths sidekick. Shalahk walked over to her still powered up, but slowly lowering her power seeing that Miu was no longer capable to fight back efficiently.

"You're done, give up now and we'll spare you. If not we'll be forced to kill you and send you to otherworld with your boyfriend.

"How dare you mock me." She said in reply to Shalahks statement talking as if she had plenty of energy left to spare. She seemed like she was on the verge of collapsing, but yet she wouldn't give up no matter what, now that is commitment if I do say so myself. She started standing up staggering a little bit as well as swaying around a slight amount, she pulled something out of her pocket that looked like a syringe and stabbed herself in the leg.

"You Saiyans have your Zenkai boost while us on the other hand have a newly developed drug that increases our strength and endurance!" Miu said as she started laughing and grew a little taller, but her power didn't increase at all. So what she is saying must be true considering she does look a little larger.

"Maybe letting her power up this much was a bad idea the more I look at it." Shalahk said getting a little worried and watching her closely before the next move was made. Before another word was said Miu appeared behind both of us and send blasts into our backs as we barely even got to turn around to see her.

"What the hell was that?!" Lady Leo said as she got up rubbing her back from the smoldering shirt.

"She is fast now! We better speed it up a little bit then." Shalahk said as she began to increase her power faster and faster. Lady Leo followed her example and powered up as well.

"We have to finish this now and no holding back at all." Shalahk said as she shot off towards Miu with her fist reared back ready to strike her face. Lady Leo came up from behind Shalahk and delivered a swift kick to Mius head. Miu blocked Shalahks punch effortlessly and Lady Leo's kick didn't even affect Miu in the slightest.

"So is this the power that you saiyans harness? This is nothing compared to my strength." Miu said gloating about her immeasurable strength. Neither of them knew what to do at this point, they have used up most of their strength and they didn't have anymore techniques left to use against her. This fight seemed to be taking a turn for the worse and pretty soon they would need help to finish her off.

"Do you have any new ideas? I'm kinda running dry here on ideas myself." Lady Leo said glancing at Shalahk hoping she'd have a plan.

"Which one of us is stronger?" Shalahk said throwing off Lady Leo as if that question had little meaning in this situation.

"I don't know, do we really need to decide this now!?" Lady Leo said kinda frustrated that she would want to settle such a trivial matter at the moment.

"Ok fine I'm strongest at the moment. Come here so I can tell you what we need to do." Shalahk said to Lady Leo motioning her over so Miu wouldn't hear their plan.

"Ohhhh I got now! You are the strongest at the moment , but we'll settle that debate later on." Lady Leo said with a curved smile on her face. Lady Leo stood behind Shalahk and held her hand out giving her a stream of energy as Shalahk began to power up and increase her Super Saiyan power even further than it was before.

"HA! You think that pathetic amount of energy will stop me? Don't make me laugh." Miu said readying herself for Shalahks assault. Before Miu realized anything Lady Leo had her arms pinned back and she couldn't move her arms at all.

"Wha-what?! What are you doing you idiot?! Are you wanting to kill yourself as well?!" Miu said starting to panic as she realized that she might be beaten now. Shalahk stopped powering up and her aura looked as if it was a more fresh golden look with a bit of silver mixed with it.

"Now this is it! Ahhhhh!" Shalahk said charging directly towards Miu instead of firing off a blast that could fatally harm both Miu and Lady Leo.

"No you don't!" Miu said powering up and throwing Lady Leo over her back so she could use her as a shield from the incoming attack.

'Shit! I never used it before, but better late than never!' Shalahk thought to herself. She was a few feet away as the energy in her hand went from the right hand and transferred over to the left hand as she used the momentum to turn backwards and spin around to where she transferred the energy back into her right hand as she did a swift swipe to the back of Miu's neck and cut her head off letting her body falling lifelessly towards the ground. Shalahk was panting heavily and she opened her palm towards Miu's body.

"Let's get rid of her body. Ready?" Shalahk said as she had an expression of regret on her face.

"Yeah let's finally end it." Lady Leo said whispering as she wiped her face. They both pointed their hands towards the ground and fired two decent sized blasts that disintegrated her body leaving nothing behind, but a crater. One of the twins looked over at us and was shocked to see their comrade killed.

"MIU!" said the twin named Daichi screamed.

"Hey we're over here temper tantrum!" Stain said shooting a blast at Daichi.

"We're just getting started so don't go forgetting about us!" it seemed that the fights were only just beginning.


	12. The Legendz: Chapter 12

Chapter 12

Daichi and Osamu watched their comrade fall to the ground, lifeless and decapitated as they knew their numbers were starting to go down slowly, but surely.

"NO!" Daichi yelled holding out his hand as if it was gonna save her from the already apparent death. Before he could do anything else a hard punch was felt across his face.

"Hey, your fights over here. You'll join your friend soon." Stain said jumping back with both fists up and close together giving him a good defense.

"DAMN YOU!" Daichi said rushing and punching and kicking blindly hoping to land at least one punch in order to show that it's possible to win this fight.

"Daichi calm down right now!", his brother, Osamu, yelled at him trying to get him to stop sensely stop raging and actually fight properly.

"But they killed Miu!" Daichi said with at least lowering his voice, but still showing great emotion.

"I know they killed her. We'll get our revenge on them shortly." Osamu said staring down Chalkie and Stain as if he was murdering them ten times over in his head.

"We aren't heartless animals like you think we are, we're only doing what's necessary to survive and save our planet." Chalkie said adding some wisdom in to avert their conclusions about them.

"I'll be damned on what you are. I'll destroy you both!" Daichi said powering up and creating a crater around himself showing his furiousity he was gonna rain upon his opponents.

"Lets use it brother." said Daichi's brother talking in a sense only his brother knew about.

"Right, they'll know what true terror is after this!" they jumped down beside each other and powered up creating an aura that seemed kinda off, like it was twisting, but not like a spiral type twist though.

"Chalkie stay alert, we were warned about this." Stain said readying himself with Chalkie following example. Next thing Stain knew he was standing there in a mansion looking room all by himself, clueless to what was happening to him.

"What the…" he said trying to figure out where he was at. His eyes bugged out as soon as he started to examine the walls and pictures all around him making him start to panic and bring back bad memories of his childhood.

"No...No...NO!" he said yelling out loud trying to shake his head as if it was all a very bad dream and that none of it was really happening. He heard voices coming from a corridor to his left that was poorly lit. He slowly started to move towards the direction of the voices not being able to call out to see who it was due to his voice being dry from his nervousness. Sweat was dripping down his face falling off his chin the closer he got closer to the door. He heard muffled sobs and someone else yelling at another person.

"You insolent shit! You dare come home with terribles grades like these?! Two fucking B's?!" as the man was yelling he heard a slap across someone's face, but it wasn't the man's face that was hit, it was a child's face.

"David stop it! He is only an eight year old! He is doing the best he can!" he heard a woman's voice that was now opposing the man. He was watching this whole scene unfold just through the crack in the door. The man turned and had a raging look in his eye as if he was a king touched by a homeless dirty old man. "How dare you touch me woman! This child needs to be put in his place when he decides to lower himself to such standards!" The man yelled back at her raising his hand to slap the woman, but Stain stepped in and shouted at the man to stop, but he didn't, they didn't even notice him yell at the man. It was as if he was a ghost that simply couldn't be heard or seen. The whole scene was unfolding right in front of him and he couldn't do a damn thing about it. This vision was haunting enough to watch, but for this to bring back terrible memories from his childhood, _this childhood,_ was emotionally taxing enough to where he broke down and started to quietly sob not being able to change it at all.

"HAHAHAHA! Look at this baby crying like he just lost him mommy! Priceless I say!" said Daichi pointing and laughing hysterically at him. Stain had his arms dropped down between his legs with his head lowered down. His sobbing was slowly starting to turn into a chuckle. He looked up with a few streams of tears falling down his face and had a cold stare towards Daichi who was puzzled on why he was laughing.

"You think that throwing me into a hell I already went through will hurt me? Think again assholes. I'm stronger than then and I'm a hell of a lot stronger now. I'll wipe the floor with you two." Stain said seeming like a completely different person now.

"What the hell just happened!? I thought he was vulnerable to our magic?!" Daichi said yelling towards his brother seeing his face was just confused as his. Osamu was beginning to get worried, these warriors weren't like anything they had ever seen before. They were mentally stronger than anticipated.

"You alright Stain?" Chalkie said looking at him wiping his face.

"Yeah man, I'm fine. Let's massacre these guys now." Stain said powering up to his Super Saiyan form. Chalkie nodded and followed example getting in his fighting stance.

"Brother, our magic doesn't work? What do we do?" Daichi asked looking over to his brother that seemed concentrating on a way to find out of this predicament. Osamu powered up doing something similar to the hybrids.

"What are you doing? We aren't that strong, physically!" his brother said in a panic not knowing what to do.

"Let's go worms!" Stain said charging at the duo delivering a flurry of punches and kicks that all landed on Daichi not giving him a chance to block or counter any of his moves. He delivered a kick upwards sending him flying towards the sky.

Stain yelled his next move, "Essence Warp!" he shot a energy ball that seemed to be made of all different kinds of colors that hit Daichi and wrapped him into an energy ball and slowly began to form onto his body as if wrapped in a shield, but with an opposite effect.

"What have you done?! I can feel my energy leaving me, stop it!" Daichi said yelling and begging for mercy from the attack that was placed upon him. The energy around Daichi exploded throwing him towards the ground battered and bruised with blood coming from random places on his body.

"Who is the baby now Daichi? You're nothing, but a weak magician expecting to be able to beat everyone you come across. Not anymore, you hear me!" Stain said holding out his hand preparing the final blast that would end Daichi he seeing his face widen as he knew his end was inevitable.

"HAAA!" Stain yelled destroying Daichi in an instant. Stain wasn't happy having to take another life, but overall it was in self defense. He just wanted this day to be over with already.

"Chalkie hurry up and finish your opponent now!" Stain yelled seeming pissed off all of a sudden.

"Right! Got it, it won't take long." Chalkie said powering up facing his opponent ready to end this as quickly as possible. Stain didn't like having to end his opponent's life, but things had to be done.

Lady Leo looked over to see Stain and Chalkie getting beaten to a pulp.

"Guys we are you doing?!" she yelled towards their direction, but it seemed like they couldn't hear her at all.

"Damn it, they need our help!" Lady Leo said towards Shalahk who looked as if she could destroy a planet with just a glance. Shalahk glided to Lady Leo and said, "Alright we fire ki blasts at once and over power them." Lady Leo nodded and powered up her blast in her hand joining in with Shalahk's blast to make it bigger overall. They fired and the energy blast exploded 20 yards before the Osamu and Daichi.

"What the hell just happened?" Shalahk said with a look of surprise on her face asking a question that was up for grabs by anyone. I looked over to see Stain and Chalkie getting the living crap beat out of them.

"Come on guys, get it together!" I yelled seeming as if my motivation was falling on deaf ears.

Their leader spoke up and said, "They can't hear you or react. They are in Osamu's and Daichi's special attack. The attack puts their target in their own world and makes it seem as if they are winning and no one can do a thing about it until the victor is decided which is usually the twins!" he finished. I thought to myself, 'Damn it, come on guys you need to get it together and win this.'

Meanwhile Chalkie and Stain was winning the fight inside their minds and wasn't letting up.

"You know you didn't have to jump in right? I had this under control." Chalkie said.

"I know you did, but you were taking too long and I wanna get this over so I can help the others fight." Stain said pressing on the endless onslaught of punches and kicks.

"Fine lets finish it now!" Chalkie said rearing back with a powerful punch going straight through Osamu's chest. He looked down holding his hand under his chest with blood pouring out of it. He coughed up some blood and stumbled back a few feet before falling on his back.

"You won't get away with this for long, I assure you of that." Osamu said coughing up the last bit of blood before drawing his last breath.

"What do you think he meant by that?" Chalkie said looking at Stain.

"I don't know, but we need to hurry and help the others." Stain said as he turned around and looked for the others, but he couldn't find a single ally within site.

"What the hell is going on?" Stain said starting to panic a little not knowing whether this was another mind game or not.

"Chalkie, something isn't right." Stain said observing his surroundings taking in every detail he could.

"I agree, what do you think we should do?" he asked looking for somewhat of an answer so they could figure out this situation.

"I don't think they are actually dead. We may be in another one of their illusions that they created." Stain said explaining his theory on what was currently happening.

"What do you suggest we do?" Chalkie asked prying for more of what Stain thought.

"We can't let out a huge ki blast because that would only destroy the illusions around us. We need to knock ourselves out of this world." Stain said coming to a conclusion that would sound fatal.

"What is it that you suggest Stain?" he said looking puzzled.

"One of us is gonna have to die." Stain said solemnly.

"Which one of us will die though and what if this is really our reality?" Chalkie said questioning the motives of this ridiculous plan.

"I'll go, I'm slightly stronger than you, no offense, and I might be able to hold my own against those two. If they are anything like their illusions then it will be a piece of cake. I only hope that they are tired out and that they haven't done too much damage to our real bodies though. If I die anyways and it is our reality just gather the dragonballs and revive me." Stain said giving explanations on each of his questions as well as adding in his own opinion of the two enemy fighters.

"Alright, then lets do it. I'll hit you with my strongest energy blast." Chalkie said powering up and forming an energy ball in his hand as his ki grew each second. Stain prepared himself for what would happen lowering his guard and energy so it could destroy him in one large sweep.

"Ready? HAAAA!" Chalkie yelled releasing the built up energy blast wiping away Stain in one go making it easy on both of them.

Stain opened his eyes as he was flying through the air then finally hitting the ground hard, he knew he was alive and that the plan worked and it really was an illusion that they had put them in. He looked up to see Osamu's fist flying at his face and Stain managed to catch it right before the blow landed causing anymore damage.

"Wh-what?! So soon?!" Osamu seemed surprised as if the illusions of themselves was suppose to stay in there long enough for the real copies to destroy both of them.

"Sorry, your fun is now over." Stain said pulling Osamu towards him and slamming him into the ground hard. Daichi stopped his attack and looked over to see Stain awake and fully pissed off.

"Aww crap, I better finish this one off real quick." Daichi said right as Stain appeared in front of him and grabbed him by the throat. Stain chokeslammed him creating a crater knocking the wind from him.

"Not today you aren't, not ever." Stain turned around, reared his hand back and slapped Chalkie waking him up from the illusion with a really painful cheek.

"Geez! Couldn't you have woke me up a different way instead of hitting. Damn that hurt. The others turned to look to see Chalkie and Stain moving on their own signifying that they were awake and back in the fight.

"Yeah! Good job guys now finish them!" said Gaige who was holding his own with the guy he was fighting.

"Your fight is with me, now pay attention!" Takeshi said delivering a harder than normal punch showing that he was a little pissed that he wasn't worth Gaige's attention.

"Damn it! They are stronger than we expected brother. One final push with our strongest energy attack and we'll end this!" Daichi said yelling jumping back into position with his brother.

"We may not have a similar transformation like Miu did, but we know how to work together and increase our power." Osamu said explaining how their power worked.

"You'll be in for a shock if you think a combined power like that will defeat us." Stain said. Stain looked over to Chalkie and said, "Wanna try the move out? We've developed it enough to use in actual combat."

"Yes lets use it! Let's show everyone the move we developed in secret!" Chalkie said taking position a few feet back giving them enough room to charge it up. They began powering up and they put up one hand each side by side of each other.

"Take this! Twins wrath!" Osamu and Daichi said sending a giant blast towards them that would have easily wiped the moon away.

"Ready! Spiral Flash!" Chalkie and Stain yelled as they fired an attack that looked similar to Piccolo's Special Beam Cannon. The two blasts spiraled toward each other and when they collided Chalkie and Stains attack split the Twins blast down the middle catching both of them off guard. They attempted to jump out of the way, but the blast split in two and flew at them like a Final Flash consuming them not giving either of them a chance to yell or do anything.

"Nice! You did it!" Lady Leo yelled flying down as the barrier keeping anyone from entering or leaving the area they were in disappeared.

"Three down, four to go. Let's rest while they fight it out for a bit. That last attack looked harder than you think, hahaha." Stain said falling down trying to catch his breath.

"When did you guys come up with an attack like that?" Lady Leo asked wondering how they did it in secret.

"A true magician never reveals his secrets." Chalkie said laughing and winking at the same time.

"It seems your little group isn't fairing too well Kuchiku." Fricese said sending blast towards him only for him to put his guard up and take it head on.

"You're right! Let's change scenery!" he yelled catching Fricese and the others off guard.

"Wait what?!" Fricese said as he turned and seen a white light envelop the others as well as himself. "I hate these damn portals!" Fricese yelled before disappearing.


	13. The Legendz Special: Fricese

Special Chapter on Fricese

Fricese was just like any other teenager known to man coming up besides having only a handful of good friends that was about it. You wonder why he was one of the seven brung through the portal in the opposite universe of his to become such a powerful being? Well the story before the portal is gonna take place and you'll see how he lived his life all the way up to the point he disappeared. It was cold morning that Fricese woke up and he was just ready to hang out with his friends as Christmas break just begun, and he knew for some reason it was to be eventful especially when he and his friends hung since not a single thing was passed off normal for them in even a short time.

"Fricese get out of bed. I have pancakes for you, as well as your favorite bacon!" Fricese's mother called from the kitchen. His mother had dirty blonde hair, a lean figure, and it was only a wonder how his dad was able to come across such a goddess in his opinion. His mother's name was Sarah, and she always named her children 'different' names, so none of them would succumb to society's 'normal' and judgmental ways. Her husband agreed with the way she wanted to name their kids because he wanted to be the best father as possible.

"Honey, if he doesn't want to eat just let him lay in bed. It just means more for us before we have to go to work." His father was the head of security at a company called Droms. He walked by and planted a light kiss on her lips and continued to get his fresh-hot coffee from the coffee pot.

"Kids, I'm not gonna tell you again - if you don't get out of bed, no one will be able to hang out with any of their friends for the entire Christmas break vacation," Fricese's mother said, and not even ten seconds later, there was a trio of feet running through the hallway, and the sound of the feet came into sight.

"Hey, get out of my way meany!" a little six year old girl said. With hair similar to her mother's, she was only about the average height of a normal six year old would normally be.

"Hey, who are you calling a meany!? Last time I checked, I wasn't pushing people out of the way to get a slice of bacon, princess," a boy said, that was only a year older than the girl. Fricese sat there and laughed at how his younger siblings were fighting over the little amount of food they would get even if they could eat ten times as much.

"Alright now, Zyra. Don't call your brother a meany, and Germont, be a little nicer when talking to your sister. I swear the only one that doesn't fight with you two is Fricese, and you two should be learning from how he acts and become more mature later in life," she said as she looked over to Fricese. "Isn't that right dear…" She just covered her face with one of her hands as Fricese looked up with a confused look on his face,an assortment of food stuffed in his mouth.

"Did you say something, Mom?"

"I swear you kids will make me go grey before I hit forty, but I at least know I'm raising you right, so you won't be 'normal' like society wants you to be." She finished as she had a smile that showed that she was the proudest mother on earth no matter what anyone said.

"Well, honey, I'm off to work. The scientists there are starting to build a new device and they want to test it by next Monday. So, I'll be coming home late tonight, as with all of the new security forms and stuff." He finished explaining to her so she wouldn't have any suspicions as to where he was at night and what he was doing. Fricese's interest was peaked as to what this new device was and he spoke up and said,

"Hey Dad, what experiment are they doing up there? It sounds pretty awesome and interesting."

His dad replied to his question with a even more intriguing answer - "I don't know, son. They just told me that there was a lot of forms coming in, and I had to sign them all, and just keep a certain area of the building sealed off from any of the public."

"Woooww! Daddy, I wanna know what it is to! It sounds really mysterious and dangerous, and I wanna see it!" Zyra said as her eyes were wide with excitement showing all across her face.

"Hahahaha dear, even if I was to find out myself, I couldn't tell any of you. I'd lose my job, and that would mean no more bacon for any of you!" he said, with what followed from a moan from the two of the younger siblings as they were scared they wouldn't get anymore bacon if they were to find out.

"I'll see you kids later tonight if you're all awake when I get back." The two kids waved goodbye to their dad as he was backing out of the driveway to head on out, because he had such a strict time schedule.

"So Fricese what are you and the others gonna do today?" his mother said to him just as curious as Fricese was himself.

"I honestly don't know but you should know how all the guys are there is something random to do every day and I bet you wouldn't go a second without laughing a bit of it." he said happily as he got ready to head on out to his friends house.

"Big brother will you be back in time to play with me on the Xbox today pleasssseeeee." Zyra said with desperation in her voice only hoping her brother would comply with her wishes.

"Yes, I'll be back in time to play the Xbox with you, what game would you prefer to play today?" he said curiously as to what she would do with the skills she was acquiring.

"Hmmm I want to play Halo today, I'll beat up some Grunts with a skull." Fricese couldn't help but laugh at how cute she was and determined at the same time. If any other adult had heard her say that they wouldn't question the living style she was undergoing in her own home.

"I'll be back around four, mom so have fun with Zyra and Germont!" Fricese said as he walked out of the front door with a jacket on along with some jeans to protect him from the ruthless cold weather.

Fricese not only had some close friends but they all lived in the general area since that's how life pretty much went for people when they were kids. That seemed to be the only normal aspect of his life but he wouldn't tell his mother that as she would try to change that as quickly as possible. As Fricese was coming up on his friends house he saw a few of his other friends walking up from the opposite direction as they had already met up and made their way this way.

"Hey Fricese whats up man!" said one of his long time friends that has been around since elementary school.

"Hey man you ready for today? Can't wait to see what happens after we get going!" replied Fricese as he merged with the rest of the group about to walk up the steps of the last friend he has to pick up.

In total there was about five of them now and with the new addition joining that would make six including Fricese. By now you wonder what's the name of these five friends, well the first one that said hello to him was named Jack he was usually the one that added a new idea to the group for when they were stumped on what to do next. The second friend was named Morgan but we usually called him Big M since well clearly he was big and Morgan seemed to be too much of a girlish name for him since he was the most macho. Third we had Frank here he was usually quite around any other group being a little shy and anti-social but when he was with us he was one of the most lively in our group and you couldn't tell that he was the person at school. The fourth friend of the bunch was named Bill and he was usually called Big Gun Bill and since his father we usually were able to go out to a gun range with adult supervision of course because would let a bunch of teenagers with loaded guns run around right? Now finally the last and and most certainly not least was Michael he usually just was the center of the storm of all crazy we get into and he can get us out of a pickle when caught by any type of authority or adults. So now you know who Fricese's real world friends are and if you ever wondered where was Shalahk-Ra was at well she doesn't like to hang out with a bunch of guys like us even if she is a tomboy herself.

These friends continued to head on out to their favorite place at a park that no one was even aware of that existed since it was in a discrete location and well they weren't too open about who knew where it was and what it was normally for since so jerks or douche bags would come along just ruin all of their fun and besides no one felt like dealing with a hospital bill and a mouthful of every parent that would be involved with the whole ordeal. But hey no one had to worry about that since only Shalahk knew and she never even bothered to come since she didn't want to ruin their fun. So what do you think they'll get into this time around well since Michael was basically the leader of the group they decided to make a quick stop by the hangout spot and grab some drinks since it wasn't only a hangout spot but basically a mini kitchen to them whenever they didn't want to eat at home.

"So guys what is today gonna hold for our fun filled lives?" Big M said in a thundering announcer like voice to show his sarcastic enthusiasm.

"Well I was thinking about heading over to the new Wendys they are opening up because right now our mini kitchen is a little low on supplies and I'm also hungry if you haven't noticed that it was lunch time." Michael declared as if it was suppose to be the groups job to follow him even though they would all comply.

"I don't have any money on me so why don't we just put whatever cash we have and buy a pizza?" asked Fricese. All of the group had a long sigh and moan as they basically lived off of pizza while together and hanging out.

"How about this why don't we actually go ask our parents for some money and we'll all head down to Wendys and eat then we'll do something crazy that I have in mind." Said Jack as everyone's curiosity was peaked by that point.

"What do you have in mind?" said Bill as he asked the most evident question everyone had.

"Oh you'll see!" Jack said with a evil but mischievous look on his face. As the whole gang arrived at the newly placed Wendys and ate their lunch Jack began to explain what that would be doing.

"Ok so lately whenever I walk to the school in the mornings I see this green and silver looking circle thing up on the roof that's caught in the gutter so I was thinking we should make it out of the game and we have to climb and jump across the stores rooftops to get to it and that shouldn't be too hard since the farthest you'd have to jump is like three to four feet." Jack finished explaining as he seemed confident in his abilities to be able to acquire this mysterious round object and be the new owner of it.

"OHHH this does seem fun and honestly you're probably too slow to even climb the ladder fast enough!" Big M said as the others chimed in their own opinions on how they were gonna get this object faster than the other but Fricese wasn't saying anything besides having a smug look on his face.

"Fricese why aren't you trash talking like the rest of us?" Michael said with a look of wonder about his face.

"Well for one y'all are telling each other what you will be doing so you'll expect what the other person will be doing and me on the other hand will be keeping to myself as I will surprise you all in the long run." Fricese finished putting the others to shame as they knew there was truth behind what he said.

"Well we will look forward to what you have up your sleeve in the near future." Bill said. As everyone came up to the first building that they would climb up and run across to acquire the prize they all wanted even though they knew it must not have any value at all since it was in the gutter.

"You guys ready?" Said Michael as they all got into position. Everyone nodded in confirmation that they were ready to go, "Alright get set, GO!" he said as if a mental picture of a gun going off at a horse race was in his mind. Everyone had found a way up the building whether it be a ladder or climbing up the trash cans to grab a awning they would help him jump up to the roof.

By the time Jack was on the roof Fricese was on the other end of the roof about to jump across, Fricese looked back to see all of his friends scrambling to jump up and run across the roof.

As Fricese was at the third roof he saw the prized object in sight and as he was about to jump off the roof he tripped being his left foot that didn't pick up high enough but as he was falling he took his right foot and pushed off the ledge while throwing his body forward barely landing the miraculous front flip as he seemed off balance but was quick enough to recover and continue onward. Fricese slid across the final roof and laid down on his stomach and reached for the object and by the time he grabbed it and stood up his friends arrived right behind him to examine the object since none of them had seen it up close.

"Wow it looks like a piece of crap up close, what are you gonna do with it?" said Jack seeing as he was happy he didn't win after all. The prize that they all had competed for was a round object with a knob like thing on the top that seemed to click down when pressed but nothing was happening since the screen was cracked and it had dirt and muck all over it. The rest of it was a green screen that looked like it was built to located things as it was in a grid like form. Fricese just brushed off the dirt and other nasty stuff on it as he placed it in his pocket since it was small enough to fit it.

"I guess I'll keep it, it will remind me of the fun we had today since everyday is a new day." The rest of the day was basically them hanging out and when Fricese arrived at home he talked to his mom for a bit and then went to his room, he opened a drawer as he examined the object in his hand for a bit wondering what it was or where it came from but he didn't care because eventually all things reveal its true origin.


	14. The Legendz Special: Shalahk-Ra

Special Chapter: Shalahk-Ra

Shalahk same as Fricese both went to the same school but she was a little bit younger than him by at least two years with her being only 15. She didn't have too many people to hang out with since friends varied every now and then depending on how they liked her. She had at least three other siblings that she lived with the first one being Jordan and he was the youngest of the bunch, the second one was Lilith and she was about seven years old, and the third one was Ren who was 10 years old. Shalahk didn't always live in America when she was a little girl she use to live in a African village and if you are thinking, no she isn't and African American child she is a Caucasian girl but her origins are a mystery since she was found as a baby from a river that some villagers were fishing at. So like any humane person they took her in and raised her until she was about nine when an American adoption agency came and took her without asking anyone. They say it was a company that sent them a company that was called Drom, saying they needed her for some experiments about American families bringing in children from other countries to be raised. The villagers weren't to happy about this but they couldn't fight against it in the slightest since they weren't too wealthy to afford a lawyer or anyone that was related to law. So they took little Shalahk away from the family that she loved and grew up with for as long as she can remember and now she most likely won't ever see them again.

She was bitter and mean for a little while to people that tried to help her at the agency but when she was given to a family she slowly opened up as she had to integrate with others but she was pretty pent up for a while until she met Fricese, he was different he was always outgoing and understood everyone that needed help. She didn't really like him to much but his jokes and advice helped her open up but only really to him though since she didn't really like anyone else since they were acting like stupid pig headed teenagers to her, but him he was different kind to others but quick to strike when provoked or at least angered since the word provoked makes him sound like a animal.

It was about her freshman year when they first met since it was a group that bring them together but the name of it wasn't important but what is important is how they came to be best friends. Here is the story that you will hear now since you've heard her back story,

"Hey you what's your name!" Shalahk said catching the attention of Fricese with a offended look on his face.

"My names Fricese may I know yours?", he said looking like an argument was about to begin.

"Well my names Shalahk and I wanna be your friend." she said sternly with her hands on her hips. Fricese had a look on his face that was twisted between wanting to laugh and just smile, "Hahahahaha that's great you're the first person to ever ask me straight up instead of just becoming my friend!" he said laughing hysterically at what she just did.

"So what is there some process I have to go through just to be friends with someone now?" she said as she turned her head away as if she was the offended one now.

"Fricese be careful with this one she seems to be a little rowdy." Michael said quietly so she wouldn't hear but even that wasn't even for her ears.

"What do you mean I'm rowdy!? I can be a rowdy as I want and not give a shit what you think!" she said with anger in her eyes.

"Don't worry dude I can handle anyone that comes my way." Fricese said with confidence as she raised eyebrow at what he just said.

"Excuse me but last time I checked no one could control me much less handle me!" she said declaring a challenge to Fricese.

"We'll just see about that!" Fricese said narrowing his eyes and coming closer to her face. It seemed this was gonna be a rocky friendship at first.

They were walking home after school discussing where they came from and all about their families.

"So you're from Africa then? Did you learn anything over there just like stuff in general?" Fricese asked wanting to know more about her origins.

"Yes I'm from Africa but I'm not African in the slightest since I was found floating down a river in a basket and of course I learned a few things I was there for about ten years of my life!" she said defending her skills from her old family.

"Well I already knew you weren't from Africa since you have an apparent skin color and have you talked to your family since you were taken?" Fricese asked curious to whether she has had contact since then.

"No I haven't, I have no way of talking to them since I can't get a mailing address or something so I can write them a letter." Shalahk said with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Well don't worry one day you'll get to see them and they'll be happy as hell to see you!" Fricese said encouraging her dream of reuniting with her family and the hope of it all. They continued talking all the way home since Shalahk lived a little further than Fricese but was still within walking distance of the school.

"Hey wanna meet my family?" Fricese asked with a harmless look on his face.

"Yeah sure, is there anything I should know before I go in?" she said with a curious look.

"The first thing is we aren't normal, so don't expect anything normal besides a greeting and even then they'll ramble on about something." Fricese said with concerning look on his face making sure she got her point across.

"What do you mean not normal?" Shalahk said with a little bit of worry in her voice since she wasn't to sure on how it would go.

"I have two other siblings that I live with one being four years old and the other being six years old. They can be crazy a lot when they meet someone new so be careful." he said as he had that warning face and tone. Fricese opened the door to his home and he announced that he was home to his mother and siblings as the sound of two pairs of feet was trampling through the house at an alarming but quick pace.

"BIG BROTHER!" the duo of kids said as they jumped on his and he spun them around making them laugh with joy.

"Guess what? I bring someone new over today for you to meet." he said happily as he watched their faces go from joy to a sinister but happy look. Shalahk was a little worried about why they had this face because they were just happy and cute a second ago.

"Whats your name?" Zyra said with a some what normal look on her face, but something said that she wasn't gonna go nice on her today.


	15. The Legendz: Chapter 13

Chapter 13

I lowered my arms and slowly opened my eyes taking in the surroundings that we now occupied.

"What the hell just happened?!" I asked becoming more alarmed the more everything didn't look like Earth. I noticed odd round like buildings off in the distance; I was sitting on the edge of a cliff looking out and the closer I looked I seen people noticing me and the others. We all seemed to be the same distance from each other from when we were fighting, so the only thing that has changed is our location.

"Hey is everyone alright?" I yelled out searching the area for the others.

"Yeah I'm good." Gaige said with others giving a similar confirmation of their safety.

"Well, well, well, welcome to our home planet _saiyans_. Here we have the home field advantage and you don't so how long will you survive here?"

"Where have you taken us exactly?" I asked wanting to probe even more details out of him.

"Well like I said, we're on our home planet and by we're I mean us or at least what's left of our group that is. You have about wiped out the rest of us since we've been to Earth. We used our emergency transport beam to bring us back here." Kuchiku said. So it seems we're stuck here until we find out how to get back. Hopefully the rest of the planet isn't as violent as they are. If so we won't survive for long or at least as long as we are standing out that is.

"So give me some background information on your planet if you don't mind. I would like to know a little about your people if you don't mind sparing some time that is." I said trying to stall him so I could get a small breather in before we continued our fight.

"Some of the basic knowledge you already know. We're one of the strongest most advanced races around when it comes to physical and intellectual power. We only allow the strongest to live and if someone else is weak then we will get rid of them without any hesitation." he said giving me more insight about everything around us.

"Explain something to me, if you're willing to throw away the weak so easily without hesitation that would imply that you're near emotionless, but your comrades were saddened at the death of your teammate earlier. So are they weak or did you just allow them to become soft?" I said seeming to strike a nerve almost.

"The only reason they showed emotion is because they should have been enough to destroy you weaklings, but as expected you aren't as weak as we thought." he said calming himself down the more he spoke trying not to show any emotion like the others.

"You seem to rely on nothing, but your instincts to kill and become better. Almost like robots so to say. I think you're wrong on part honestly, we need emotion to further ourselves, to become stronger, to protect the ones we truly love, but as it shows you don't truly love anyone close to you. I guess that makes you someone all alone even when you're surrounded by others." I said trying to mentally break him of any walls he had put up so I could further weaken him.

"Trying to break me are you? That won't do, I've had others try that and now they are six feet under the ground, right where you're about to be!" he said yelling and powering up once again getting ready to charge me. Seems my break was short lived, oh well let's do this!

"Ahhhhh." I screamed out making rocks and boulders fly around me. I charged at him and released a flurry of punches with just my left arm preparing a solid right hook that would throw him off balance for just a second. I delivered my right hook, but he brung his arm up just in time to block the blow sending a shockwave around us crushing anything smaller than a small boulder.

Somewhere amongst the giant city nearby there was a group of people meeting.

"Sir it seems to be the group that has been causing us a lot of trouble." a tall man in silver suit said as the guy in front of him seemed to be his boss.

"Send two squads out there to deal with them accordingly. They have been seeming to get stronger and stronger each time." a taller man said wearing a military styled suit said barking out his orders. A screen to his left popped up showing ten dots appear on the screen signifying that the squads was being mobilized.

"Sir there seems to be even more enemies among them from what our camera's are showing us, but instead they seem to be fighting against them instead of with them. The ones that we have on file are there except three of them. Do you think they were eliminated by these new people?" said one of the informants at a console reading off what the screen was telling him.

"Maybe, it's a possibility, but we have to remain vigilant and have caution with these new assets.

Back on the battlefield Fricese and Kuchiki was exchanging blows equally leaving considerable bruises and burn marks from Ki blasts.

"So it seems you've been keeping up pretty well saiyan. Not many people can do that with as much ease as you." Kuchiki said showing his ever growing interest in the fight.

"Well since it's my second fight I'm kinda use to the fighting by now. Ralom was my warm up so to say and I had some training with Goku and Vegeta achieving even more power than you can think." I said showing my confidence with a smirk on my face wiping away a small trail of blood from my lip. Not too far off in the sky about two squads of men were flying through the air preparing to land in the middle of the battlefield. Fricese sensed new powers coming from the East and turned that way to spot small dots on the horizon.

"Who are they?" Fricese asked with a puzzled look on his face trying to focus and use his saiyan eyes.

"Shit, it's too soon, they weren't suppose to arrive for another 30 minutes." Kuchiki said starting to panic looking around finding his teammates.

"Takeshi! I thought we had a longer time frame?!" he said demanding answers to his new problems.

"We should have had a bigger time frame. I don't understand why they are showing up just now. They may have improved since we've been gone!" he said meeting his team leader's eyes seeing the fear in them. This was strange because I've been fighting this man the entire time and he has showed no sign of fear towards any of us, but now that these new enemies are showing up it looks like he has seen a ghost.

"Let's go! We need to get out of here before they get here!" he said powering up and transforming doing something similar to the female knitchirmite.

He flew up in my face in less than a second and said, "This isn't over saiyan! I'll kill you all before you leave this planet." His eyes a near pure white seeming like death itself was in front of me.

"What the hell is going on?" Cicilio said not letting his guard down while maintaining his super saiyan form.

"I don't know, but be prepared for new enemies coming our way." I said getting in a defensive stance. Everyone was still tense from the fight before and wasn't willing to let up just yet. The dots finally began to take shape and as they got closer they looked to be in some more refined armor the X-warriors were. About a total of eight men landed in front of us seeming to be in some sort of formation, it seems this must be their military, wouldn't blame them for coming out here and finding out the source of explosions and what not. A man that seemed to be the main authority walked forward towards me, he was about my height if not taller and he had silver hair that stood up spiked leaving nothing on the sides, almost as if he was a super saiyan.

"We're a part of the KTF which stands for Knitchrimite task force and under our law we're placing you under arrest for civilian disturbance and destruction to property." the man said not giving us his name or any sort of idea of who he was.

"Wait we didn't do anything wrong! We were transported here against our will and they fled away from us." I said trying to prove my point as well as explain myself before things got out of hand.

"What do you mean they fled away from you? We were you transported from? Anyways come with us back to our main station and we'll question you and determine if you are guilty of our crimes." the man said asking us politely to come along.

"I suppose we don't really have a choice or not since we are outnumbered and outgunned." I said looking back at the others to signal them to follow and to listen to them for now since we were on their planet after all.

We took off in the air flying in the middle of them just so they could be sure that we wouldn't try and get away from them if necessary.

Shalahk flew up beside me and started talking to me, "Hey are you sure we can trust them? We just met them and all and we don't even know if they are on our side or not." she said questioning their motives with us.

"They probably think the same thing of us. We're new to them and they are new to us. Trust isn't going to be the first thing we'll establish, we'll just have to prove that to them and cooperate for the meantime." I said reassuring her.

Goku flew up beside me and said, "We should go back to our base form so we can reserve some of our energy." I nodded my head agreeing with him.

"Hey guys, drop your forms and reserve some energy, it'll help us later on." I said turning around flying backwards and dropping my form along with the others. The commander of the two squads noticed what we had done regarding to our hair at least.

"What are you people? What race are you from?" The commander asked. Vegeta spoke up and spoke for the saiyan race, "We are the proud warriors of the saiyan race, sadly we are the last of our kind. These kids are a different breed of saiyans, but nonetheless saiyans." Vegeta said flying with his arms crossed.

"We've heard of saiyans before, but our reports tell us that they were wiped out long ago by the tyrant Frieza. What happened to him? Did he not get them all?" The commander asked.

"I was the one that took out Frieza on the namekian planet about 25 years ago. After I went Super Saiyan, well I at least defeated him, he was later killed by another saiyan. I had barely escaped my planet's destruction and Vegeta was on another planet with two other saiyans." Goku finished explaining to the commander. He seemed to be satisfied with the information and continued flying.

"May I ask what your name is?" I spoke up saying.

"My name is Ragnard and I'm in charge of the field operations here. I usually go out with other squads when a task is important enough I come out with a few squads to make sure that job gets done and it gets done right." he said explaining his role in their military.

"Interesting, so I take it that retrieving us was a high priority mission then?" I said wanting to see exactly how important we were.

"It wasn't you who the important ones, it was who you were fighting that was the important ones because they have been causing threats and attacks throughout the planet and we've been trying to stop them. They call themself the X-warriors and we lost track of them up to a week ago until now. Why did they just show up now?" Ragnard asked.

"They appeared on Earth attacking us trying to kill us for whatever reason they have. The first one to appear was Ralom and he had been on Earth for a little bit before we got around to investigating who it was. He had arrived after I received a vision of a woman in a white dress telling me darkness would ensue when number seven arrived. Another girl had arrived shortly after I had this vision, I was on a roof when she flew into me. Later on when she was feeling well we decided to train her and during that training period me and my lovely companion here Shalahk-Ra decided to check out this power that one of our mentors told us about. The enemy we met had briefly attacked us, but some of us were worn out so we couldn't have done anything and by the time I had went to pursue the enemy he had masked his Ki and flew off before I could do anything at all." I said finishing my long story informing the commander of everything.

"Interesting story, I would like to know more about you guys. You saiyans don't seem to be the same as the pure breds over there." Ragnard said pointing to Goku and Vegeta.

"We'll gladly cooperate with you. It's the least we can do after causing some environmental damage." I said with a friendly tone giving him reassurance we weren't anything like the X-warriors.

It took us about an hour to get back to the main city and man was this city beautiful, not only are they technology advanced, but the fine architecture of the buildings made everything even greater than the city's back on Earth or at least the main four cities, the rest were just small populated cities.

We landed down in a hangar like area that was on the side of a building, it seems like this is where the soldiers deploy, or at least the ones that can fly. There are airplanes here, I guess others aren't exactly at that level of Ki control to understand how to fly just yet. I bet there are plenty of planets like this.

A few men had greeted the commander upon arrival welcoming him back.

"How was the mission sir? Was it a success?" said one of the soldiers that had walked up greeting him, it seemed like he may be an underlying to him, something more along the lines of I guess a private. We continued walking down more corridors seeing different rooms with different purposes and finally we came to a door that was directly in front of us instead of to our right and left. I think this was the command room since it was at the end of the building and we had to go down a few levels. The two doors slid opposite of each other and receded into the wall and as we walked in it looked like something you would see from NASA's space center how monitors were like up row by row and at the front of all the monitors looked to be the guy in charge of all the operations here.

"Sir we're back from the field, we didn't complete the mission we seemed to have ran into others that were involved with X-warriors. They also seem to be enemies of the group. They honestly have quite the tale to share with us on how they got on our planet as well." Ragnard said to the main commander after saluting him by putting his fist together and bowing as a sign of respect. I went to do the same thing, but Ragnard stopped me saying, "You only salute the commander if you are in our army and we know for a fact you aren't."

"Oh, sorry. I just didn't want to rub off the wrong way." I said scratching the back of my head with a nervous laugh.

"That's fine Ragnard, he means well. I will show him respect as well as the others he has brung along." the main commander said. This leader seemed to be a well respected leader among the rest of his subordinates and he sure does have my respect with just one sentence.

"May I ask what your name is sir?" Stain said out of curiosity.

"My name is Naevius Alexander commander over the planet's main forces, we do have other stations that report in any significant incidents that happen from any main terrorist forces anything below that will be dealt with the local or nearest Zeta stations. We do have different names for stations and the higher and more significant stations go up in name. Our station here is the Alpha station, the main head of everything. Then we have about five Beta stations in every landmass, and the list goes down from there." Commander Naevius said explaining how their local military worked. It sure does seem a lot different from Earth's, but in a way it is also the same since both of our planet's have a type of military.

"So how long as the X-warrior's been around?" Gaige said probing into more detail of our newfound enemy.

"They've been around for maybe about a year now. At first it seemed that only Zeta station were having significant problems, but eventually they got bolder with their attacks and made their way up the name of stations until it got to us the Alpha station. We still don't know how they've been avoiding our detectors, we've suspected they have a sort of jammer, but the way they operate they seem more of a physical brutes than anything too intelligent, no offense." the commander finished explaining.

"I don't think it has to do with a jammer, they did have a pair of twins that used magic maybe because of that they've been able to block out your equipment." Cicilio said adding his own input.

"We've never known about the magic users, to be quite honest we've known almost nothing about them besides who the leader was and what they've been doing. We don't understand their motives nor end plan." Ragnard said.

"Do you think it has something to do with us? I mean all of this started when I showed up it would make sense." Lady Leo said adding in her own perspective of the whole situation.

"But something doesn't add up though. They've been attacking their own home planet for months and we just showed up about a month ago. The timeframes don't line up." said one of Naevius advisors.

"You're right about that one. Commander Naevius do you think that it has to do with _that_ project?" said Ragnard looking at his commanding officer.

"We don't talk about that project Ragnard." said Naevius giving him a stern look as to never mention something of the sorts again.

"Yes sir, sorry sir." Ragnard responded looking slightly ashamed. No one bothered to ask what _that_ project was, but later on I knew some of us would do some reconnaissance to find out.

"So that's all we have on them at the moment right commander?" I said bringing everyone back to reality of the awkward silence that had followed after such a moot question.

"Yes they usually fly off in a random direction once we start to pursue them and their speed is beyond any of our men or jets. There is simply no way we can catch them normally." Commander Naevius said.

"Once we get our strength and power back we'll be able to keep up with them no problem, actually I think we'll be faster than them." I said spouting out a bunch of confidence in our powers.

"Interesting, we may have to lay a trap for them and once they try and attack we'll get you guys to pursue them." Naevius said with his head resting on his chin contemplating a plan and how it would work out.

"In the meantime you'll rest up here for the night and tomorrow we'll start planning out how to capture the X-warriors." Ragnard said starting to walk towards the direction of the only door in the room. We followed him down the corridor and we got in the elevator to rise up a few levels, but not as many as we had gone down to get to the command center.

"Here you'll be sleeping for the night and ladies will sleep elsewhere since we do keep a strict rule of military bearing among couples." Ragnard said holding his arm out towards our newly acquainted room.

"Ladies if you would follow me to the female area." he said as he turned and started walking in the other direction.

"Hey be careful and watch yourself alright? You should be fine and we should be able to trust them, but then again looks can be deceiving." I whispered to Shalahk as I kissed her and sent her on her way.

"Don't worry we'll be fine." she said as her voice trailed off down the corridor leaving us guys to discuss the whole situation as our own personal group.

"Alright unless none of you were paying attention I already sense something is wrong. First off they don't talk about some project that he so accidentally mentioned when he probably wasn't suppose to. What do you guys think we should do in the meantime?" I said giving my own personal perspective on the whole situation.

"I think we should look around a bit and find out what they are hiding because for someone that is conveniently that nice and 'open' with us is most definitely hiding something from us." Gaige said in a whisper just in case we had some unnecessary intruders listening in on us.

"I think we should send the smallest people that can crawl through their air ducts meaning that Chalkie and Cicilio should go." Vegeta said analyzing the plan as we were making it up.

"What about me? I'm small as well." Stain said piping in volunteering for the reconnaissance mission.

"We're only sending pairs in case someone or something ambushes us and even though you are small there are only three of you and we can't get a hold of the girls so we can't send one of them with you and they need to watch each others back." I said explaining on why he couldn't go.

"Alright that makes sense I suppose. What do we do in the meantime? We can't exactly make an impact on this mission cause of our size." he said asking for some kind of job.

"We can't do anything at the moment. All we gotta do is wait out the night and get some sleep. Wait for Cicilio and Chalkie to get back. I'm gonna go to the roof and look out at the landscape maybe get a good look at our surroundings." I said establishing our plan of action for the rest of the night.

I walked up to the roof after searching for the level that led to it and I stood there looking out at the night sky, good thing there wasn't a full moon or we would have a great ape situation on our hands. I felt a pair of arms wrap around my waist as I was caught by surprise, I looked down to see Shalahk looking up at me with a gleeful look on her face. I couldn't help, but laugh at her expression.

"Hey there you, you seem happier than usual." I said turning around and pulling her close against me.

"I've been better I suppose." she said looking down as if she was trying to hide her face away.

"What's wrong? Are you alright?" I said looking down at her with a concerned face.

"No...not really. Ever since the fight with Miu girl I haven't been the same. I killed her Fricese, I cut her head off with an energy attack and she died. Lady Leo and I had to destroy her body before I lost it even more than I was already feeling inside." she said gripping my shirt tightly and lightly sobbing. I was speechless because I hadn't felt the same thing she is feeling since I had killed Ralom out of protection for Shalahk and had felt no guilt whatsoever.

"I don't know what to say necessarily besides the fact that you had to do it to protect yourself. If you hadn't done what you had you and Lady Leo could possibly be dead and even me since I would have been overrun by a two on one. Kuchiku was a difficult enemy to beat, I don't even know how much power he was putting into the fight, but I was putting a decent amount into since I was at my limit in my Super Saiyan form. If it wasn't for you we wouldn't be here having this conversation right now. It's ok, you'll be alright with time, I know it isn't easy trying to overcome the fact of what you did." I said trying my best to counsel her. I just looked down and kissed the top of her head just to reassure her that I was here and I wouldn't be going anywhere.

"Thank you for helping me cope with this, without you and the others I don't think I'd be able to handle all of this. This is more than I can handle, we're young, we aren't suppose to be dealing with murderous terrorists and some alien military, we're suppose to be going to school and doing school work and coming home to our families and arguing with our siblings and then laughing about it 10 minutes later. This isn't a kind of life we should be living no matter if we can physically handle this or not." She said making a very good point. We aren't suppose to be dealing with any of this, but for some reason this Saiyan blood in me keeps me going and trying to find different challenges to overcome. Our mentality does need to be kept in check or sooner or later we'll be just like the X-Warriors and that is something I'm not too fine with.

"We should get back before anyone starts raising questions on our whereabouts. I don't wanna lose their trust before we get anywhere here." I said as I grabbed her by the waist and picked her up to my height so I could kiss her.

"You're really cheesy and weird sometimes you know that right?" she said giggling and smiling a little bit.

"Yeah I try to be, it's kinda my personality." I said as I put her down and we started walking back to the door that would lead back down to our own rooms. Little did we know we were being watched by someone far off in the distance.

"Interesting, seems these two have a relationship amongst all of the others. I wonder how that came about, regardless they are a threat to us and our research as well as a valuable factor into all of this. I'll keep recording data on them and for the mean time I'll keep my distance and stay secluded from all of these peasants." the mysterious figure said tapping on a few keys on a keyboard turning the screen off.

I arrived back at the room to see Cicilio and Chalkie back so soon and I was curious to what they had found.

"You two are back early, what happened? Did y'all find something?" I said questioning them.

"Yes we did. Remember the project that Ragnard mentioned? It's a circular device that is in the lower area of the base. What do you think we should do now that we know this?" Chalkie said giving me new info that seemed all too familiar for this to be a coincidence.

"Interesting, do you think it's a way back home?" I said resting my chin on my hand.

"It's a possibility. It seems all too coincidental for us to just simply pass it by."

"Okay, we'll investigate it more and we'll see what they aren't telling us." I said making the final decision on what should happen the next day.

"Well let's get some rest for the night and we'll start tomorrow." Gaige said getting ready to lay down. Tomorrow a lot of things would change, trust will be tested and truths will be revealed.


	16. The Legendz: Chapter 14

Chapter 14

I woke up to the feeling of shaking as if an earthquake was happening. I fell out of bed and landed hard on the ground and about two seconds later alarms started sounding.

"Shit, what's happening?!" I yelled as I was throwing on my gi and looking around for other everyone else to see if they were ok.

"I think the base is being attacked by someone. We don't know who would attack us besides the X-warriors. Do you think they'd be this stupid to attack a whole base with us and the army of the planet here?" Cicilio said panicking and running around trying to find a window to look out of.

"I don't know, but-" and before I could finish my sentence a hole was created by an explosion that threw me against the wall and the others on the ground. I got up and ran over to the hole and seen Kuchiki and what was left of his group hovering there firing off Ki blast left and right trying to destroy what was left of the nearby city and the base.

"Stain, Chalkie! Go find out what Naevius is doing with his army at the moment and help them any way you can! The rest of us will deal with the group! Gaige you're with me against Kuchiki, Goku and Vegeta you take Hideaki, Cicilio you take Shun." about that time Shalahk and Leo ran in the room.

"What's going on?!" asked Shalahk.

"It's the X-warriors. They're back and ready for more." I said explaining in a quick summed up version of the situation.  
"Seems fair enough I suppose." she said bracing herself to fly.

"You two will take the final guy Takeshi. He is quite big, but that should work in your favor though. Alright ready? Let's go!" I said allocating the final person to fight and powering up to go finish this fight.

We flew up to the X-warriors and they stopped firing to look over at us and there was a silence for about 10 seconds.

"So have you already healed that quick and you came back to get another ass kicking huh?" I said poking at him trying to piss him off even more than he seemed.

"We've come to finish what we started and this time there will be no survivors!" he said yelling and sending a big force of wind blowing us back a little and making me raise my arm a little so I could still see a little bit. It seems he was going full power right from the start of the fight this time.

"What's wrong? So nervous that you have to try and finish the match right off the bat?" I said poking more fun at him. I was gauging him so he couldn't think straight whatsoever.

"Gaige go full power from the very start. We aren't gonna mess around like we did on Earth. If we even slip up for one second we'll be dead." I said in a more stern voice.

"Gotcha, also from your brief fight on Earth with him what can you tell me about him? How strong do you think he really is?" Gaige said trying to get a better understanding of what he was facing just like I had.

"His attacks aren't the kind you want to be hit by. If he gets ahold of you I don't think you will last long." I said getting ready to fly the fastest I could head on. I instantly turned Super Saiyan throwing out a huge sudden gust of wind and then I closed my eyes and let out a slow breath.

"What are you doing?" Gaige said wondering at why I was in such a calm position. I started recalling all of my training I had done in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber with Goku and Vegeta and opened my eyes exerting all of my power as much as possible to push myself to the new form I had acquired. I had thrown back Gaige by accident and boulders were starting to rise off of the ground due to such a power increase. Everyone around me stopped fighting and looked at me to see what was going, but could barely see what I was doing.

"While I was in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber I had gone beyond the power of a typical Super Saiyan! I will show you what true power is Kuchiki!" I yelled and I felt the final push coming up and was hoping the same thing wouldn't happen when I went berserk in the Chamber. I finally finished powering up and I felt the new power just surging through me and I looked up to Kuchiki and gave him the biggest death stare ever, but it still pailed in comparison to Shalahk's glare.

"What do you have to achieve with that power Saiyan?! That is nothing! I'll erase you in mere seconds!" he said and before he could continue making empty threats I teleported in front of him and stared dead at him.

"It's been 'mere' seconds. I'm not dead. You seem to be slacking Kuchiki." I said provoking him even more.

"Damn Saiyan! Die!" he yelled in frustration as he put his palms together and sent a blast at me that I easily managed to swat away.

"Amazing, who knew he gained this much power in that short of time. I don't even think I can keep up with either of them, but I'll sure as hell try!" Gaige said while powering up to the maximum power resembling what Trunks and Vegeta had looked like while fighting Cell in his 2nd form. Gaige charged at Kuchiki and caught him off guard delivering a hard punch that sent him into the ground creating a small crater.

"Nice shot. Now let's do this." I said as we both took a stance and fly at Kuchiki charging up in our hands. He stood up looking angrier than before and started firing ki blasts at us as we shot ours. That both seemed evenly matched with no ki blasts getting pasts the opposites. Eventually Kuchiki started slapping the ki blast away with one hand and blocking out others by firing ki blasts in his other hand. Gaige and I had kept up the intensity of our shots hoping that one would get through, but the speed of Kuchiki was too much for our blasts. After slapping away the last blast and forcing the other one into my hand throwing me off balance he kneed Gaige in the stomach making him double over and then grabbed his hair slinging him into me making us fly back and slamming into one of the bases buildings. It seemed that it was the command center that we landed in.

"Are you guys alright?" Stain said as he was helping us get up.

"Yeah we're fine. He is just really cranky today." I said cracking my neck and wiping the dirt off of myself.

"Nothing we can't handle. How are things are your end?" Gaige said looking over at Chalkie.

"Commander Naevius is sending out troops to help the nearby cities to evacuate, but they aren't all safe yet. Can you keep him away long enough for them to finish?" he said giving us a goal to fight even harder for.

"We'll try our best." I said right before I had Kuchiki yell at us and I looked up to see a huge blast flying at us. It was diverted before it actually collided with us. I flew out of the building to see Goku and Vegeta flying there all in tatters, but nonetheless alive.

"You need to keep your eyes focused on the battle instead of worrying about other things." Vegeta said scolding me on battlefield etiquette.

"Sorry about that. Let's get back to it Gaige." I said looking back over to Kuchiki.

"What happened to Hideaki?!" Kuchiki yelled seeming alarmed.

"Oh him? He wasn't nothing for us. Especially if we can go beyond Super Saiyan 2. You underestimate the Saiyan race you peace of space trash." Vegeta said wiping away some blood on his face and spitting towards the ground while not breaking eye contact. Gaige and I charged him at the same time full speed and delivered a punch directly upon his face sending him into a nearby mountain.

"Goku go help out Shalahk and Lady Leo, Vegeta can you go help out Cicilio finish his fight?" I said barking out orders.

"Damn it! Why are you guys so strong?" Kuchiki yelled adding onto his frustration that was completely over the top at this point.

"Because we fight together as one so we don't have to lose the fight so easily. We have the power of the dragons and saiyans inside us. We know what it's like to struggle to achieve greatness, something you'll never achieve." I said giving a heroic speech about unity and power.

"Well you know what? Tell me what your power can do to protect the people of this planet!" Kuchiki said flying off towards one of the cities we were suppose to protect. We shot after him, but he seemed faster than before keeping a good distance away from us. As the city came into view Kuchiki flew higher in the air and aimed his hands towards the ground releasing a barrage of blasts on the city like a rain of death.

"DAMN IT! STOP IT!" I yelled forming a Kamehameha in my hands and quickly releasing it only for him to turn and punch it towards the ground. I quickly rushed towards the ground, I seen a little girl sitting there crouching and crying holding onto some toy and I panicked and pushed myself to get there barely in time to catch it looking like Atlas holding up the world. The blast was pressing down on me and making it more difficult to hold up, you'd think that if it was my own blast I'd be able to deflect it easily, but that wasn't the case.

"Got yourself in a pinch huh? This is what happens when you bite off too much you can chew Saiyan!" I heard him yell and before I could even begin to think of pushing it back I felt it get a lot heavier like someone put a gravity watch on it and set it to 1,000x Earth gravity. I heard the little girl crying and I glanced down to see her cowering down by my feet figuring that I was the best safe haven near her. Damn it, I can't protect her and deflect the blast at the same time. I was gonna have to cover her and take the blast head on. I decided to grab the girl and put up a shield around her so she wouldn't be affected by the blast. I felt a searing heat and a great amount of pain land on my back before everything went black. It was almost like the time Cicilio blasted me in my chest and created my scar. Everything started going black as well. I looked down to make sure the little girl was okay and she looked up at me with only a few bruises and smiled before I lost consciousness. I awoken by being shaken by the same little girl, I looked around and I was propped up against some rubble, I looked down at myself to see my shirt had been destroyed by the blast and I was covered in cuts and bruises. I was in tatters and I pushed myself up off the ground wobbling in the process.

"Mister are you ok? I don't think you should be moving after you got hurt like that." she said seeming concerned and helping me balance.

"I should be fine in a second. What's your name little girl?" I asked looking down at her.

"My name is Anna." she said with innocent eyes.

"Where are your parents?" I said.

"I don't know. We got separated when we were evacuating from the city. There were too many people around." she said looking at the ground with a sad expression.

"Well don't worry. I'll help you find your parents once I deal with this evil man." I said powering up surrounding myself in the Super Saiyan aura even though every inch of my body was in pain.

"The news says he is a really dangerous criminal, but I think deep down he is very misunderstood."

"Well this misunderstood criminal attacked me and my friends on my home planet. So do you think it's what someone misunderstood would do?" I said looking down at the girl.

"Well maybe he lead you here for a greater purpose than defeating him or beating you." she said sounding nearly philosophical.

"Well you're a pretty smart little girl. I wouldn't expect someone your age to say something like that. You remind me of my little sister in a way." I said smiling down remembering my family back home and what my goal was overall. There was silence and seconds later I heard a sonic boom realizing that Gaige was still fighting Kuchiki. I started a running start and stopped dead in my tracks looking around the landscape with a horror greater than no other to realizing that this looked exactly like my premonition back in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber of Gaige being killed and my losing my powers weirdly. I couldn't waste anymore time.

"Mister what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"I gotta go! Stay right here, I'll be back as soon as possible and then I'll help you find your parents. I just gotta make sure this criminal is dead first." I yelled powering up to Super Saiyan 2 and leaving a crater in my previous position seconds before. I pushed myself harder than I ever have before and my entire body was in agonizing pain from the last attack. Not too long Gaige and Kuchiki came into view and I seem them fighting blow for blow with Kuchiki have a slight upper hand. He delivered a quick kick to his face sending him flying backwards a little bit and Gaige came back in retaliation to strike his face, but before a blow was landed I seen Kuchiki impale Gaige in his stomach. A wave of pure shock and anger come over me freezing me in place nearly since I was not able to change the premonition that came to pass as true only slightly different, but did that matter anymore. This happened and I was powerless to prevent it. I had came out of my shock only to have pure red boiling rage well up inside me as I gave out the loudest yell that would make buildings crumble as I powered up.

"KUCHIKI!" I charged him as he glared at me and threw Gaiges body to the ground like a rag doll the same way Ralom had done with Shalahk. I landed a blow on his face only making his head rear backwards. He pushed his head forward pushing my hand back towards me.

"Saiyan you have no idea how powerful I really am. I underestimated you at first, but no more. With each one of my teammates dying I absorb some of their power before they are finally delivered to the afterlife and the stronger they are the stronger I get." he said revealing why his power seemed to grow a little too much for my liking. He grabbed me by the throat and started choking the life out of me and I realized that maybe the premonition of someone's neck being snapped was perhaps mine instead of Gaige's. I couldn't breath at all and air started to quickly deplete from my lungs and everything was going dark and I heard a snap, but surprisingly it wasn't my neck that made that sound it was instead the warrior who fought me in the Hyperbolic Time Chamber, the fusion of Goku and Vegeta, that had barely saved my life by delivering a swift kick to his face sending him into a building that collapsed in on him.

"Are you alright? Where is Gaige?" the combined voices said asking me a series of questions back to back.

"I'll be fine, but Gaige is hurt really bad. I think he may be dead. Kuchiki threw him to the ground." I said in between coughs and me rubbing my throat. The Warrior scanned the ground looking for any life signs and possible ki however so small. He looked over an area then took a double take spotting Gaige on the ground with blood pouring around him from his lethal wound. I flew towards the ground right behind The Warrior as we both shot after him.

"By the way I know this is a really bad time, but what should I call you. I don't know if I should call you Goku or Vegeta."

"Just call me Gogeta, it's a mix of both of our names. We should tend to his wounds as quick as possible." he said officially confirming his name and his concerns. Gaige was having a coughing fit with blood running out of his chest.

"Well it seems I messed up man. Sorry I couldn't beat him."

"Hey don't blame yourself, we couldn't have know he'd get stronger every time we beat one of his teammates." I said with a torn expression on my face. It was like trying to save a dog that couldn't be saved and he was one of your bestfriends in fact, almost like a family member.

"It's fine dude, you couldn't have known it was gonna happen." that sentence made me cringe and I lowered my head.

"Actually I did know it was gonna happen, I thought I could change it, but I was wrong and I couldn't." I said remorsefully looking down. He looked at me slightly pained that I would withhold this information from him.

"It's fine, you tried. It's the thought that counts, but I guess that doesn't hold much meaning right now does it?" he said chuckling then coughing up some blood.

"Gogeta do we have some senzu beans left over from the fight on Earth?" I said urgently realizing that there may still be some left.

"No we don't, we used the last of them up whenever we arrived here to restore our energy in case the soldiers that showed up weren't on our side." Gogeta said making all of this a lot more grim for Gaige.

"Oh well. Just revive me with the dragon balls when you get back to Earth please. I'd most appreciate that." he said letting out his last words ending off in a chuckle. I couldn't deal with all of this, it was just too much for me to handle as well as my exhaustion and injuries adding on to it all. I passed out before I could utter a word or turn back to fight Kuchiki, this isn't the kind of fighting I want to wake up to every day.


End file.
